Red to Blue
by xxcherirabbitxx
Summary: Anya refused to send yet another winter in Russia. So she decides to go to America to study as a transfer student. She mets an American that has an abnormally great pride in his country. Fem!Russia x America.  Other pairs.  I really suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there world! It's Cherry and I'll just like to say thank you for deciding to give this fan fiction a try. Sorry for my grammar, it's always been my weakness. If anyone wants to my BETA please send me a private message. Why is a fem! Russia x America? Well...I was originally typing a Russia x America one shot but my laptop decided not to save it. So before I tried to kill my baby (laptop) I decided to get type a fem! Russia x America. A few characters are going to swap genders and others are not. There is yaoi couple so everyone knows. I only really swapped genders at this point so Russia wasn't the only girl.

Vera-Ukraine

Nikon-Belarus

I do not own any characters in this story. I'm just a poor college student T.T

* * *

><p>As soon as Anya stepped out of the airplane, she knew she was no longer in her beloved Russia. <em>'Зачем я думаю, что это была хорошая идея'(1)<em> she thought almost bitterly to herself. At the time she told herself she was not going to stay another winter in St. Petersburg. Vera had begged her to stay the winter. Since both knew if Nikon knew about this Anya would be locked in her room for life. However, the cold snow was simply too much for her. So she decided to transfer to a college in America to get away for a while. However, she was regretting going on this adventure. Soon as she passed through all the securities and applied for her student visa she was walked slowly looking for a man who she was took was named Alfred F. Jones.

'_Говорили, что он собирается быть легко -'(2)_ the thought vanished when she noticed a man rather energetic man waving. He was wearing a graphic tee of the American flag, a brown leather jacket, and a dark pair of jeans with red converse. Anya's face paled as she noticed the manic waving a light up sign that said 'Anya Braginski- NYU'.

"Anya! Is that you?" Alfred shouted as he noticed her reaction

Due to the fact that Alfred was her helper into adjusting to this country, Anya had no choice but to talk to him.

"Добро пожаловать в Америку Аня"(3) Alfred said

"…Thank you" she replied. Of course Anya was sure she was good at speaking English. She had been practice the language since she was a little girl. Her teachers and tutors would praise her that her accent was believable. So when Alfred was looking at her as if she said five heads she was not too sure her teachers knew what they were talking about anymore.

"Wow! You're English is really good! Damn maybe I should have bothered to learn Russian"

"не(4), I am glad you did. So are you going to take me to the dorm?" Anya asked

This was the first time she had to honestly speak English this long. It felt strange when she heard herself speak to Alfred who was smiling like an idiot for some odd reason.

"Damn, I didn't think it was true. But Russian girls are hot!" he exclaimed

"Excuse me?"

"I heard that Russian girls all look like models. But I was like na, that can't be true. But after seeing you it has to be!" he shouted

Anya was not sure if she should slap him, kill him, or take an airplane back to St. Petersburg. So she decided to do none. She smiled at Alfred who smiled clearly known to him that everyone who looked at Anya was now close to wetting their pants. Vera had told her countless times that her smile was going to get her into a lot of trouble. However, Anya had always brushed it off. Clearly Mr. Jones was not affected about it.

"Anyways I'm pretty sure you're tired and hungry. So I'll take your stuff and take you out to eat"

It did not sound like a bad idea. The airline food was disgusting and uneatable. How anyone could dare call plastic looking meals 'food'. Maybe Alfred would take her somewhere that had real food.

"I would like that"

"I thought you would since I heard airplane food sucks" the American said as he laughed at his own joke.

After packing up the few bags Anya brought with her Alfred lifted them as if they were full of feathers rather than clothes, and other personal items. Anya was pretty sure herself stronger than Nikon at times but only when it came to fighting or lifting certain things. However Vera had told her countless times to act more ladylike. As soon as Alfred stopped in front of a bright red car that Anya was pretty sure had to cost some amount of money.

"What do you think about my 2012 Challenger? It's my baby. It's new and ever have leather seating with voice commend I set up myself with the problem of my friends Kiku and Ludwig. Of course you know it run good because it was built in America" Alfred explained at Anya only nodded her head. She honestly did not care much about cars. She liked Italian cars more than any other. However, she could tell saying anything to Mr. Jones was going to be like talking to a wall.

"So Anya, what are you majoring in anyways?"

"I'm double majoring in International Relations and Russian and Slavic Studies" Anya said

"Really? That's interesting! I'm majoring in American Studies and International Relations. All my friends are to be honest" he laughed

"So where are we going to eat?" Anya asked as she felt her stomach demand some type of food.

"To the best place ever, to McDonalds!" he said

Anya looked at the man in shock. She was sure he was joking. There was no way he was honestly going to take her to eat that crap. There was McDonalds in Russia. However, Anya had made it a rule to her siblings not to eat there since the meat and fries were not real. She looked at the man who was decided to put on 'American Pie'.

"Honestly Mr. Jones….McDonalds…?" she asked hoping it was really a joke.

"Yea, I really want a Big Mac. I'm sure you'll like it" he said

"You don't understand" Anya tried to explain. However, she was guest and maybe this was a culture difference thing. She decided to stop talking and just accept she was going to eat fast food for the first time in her life. Soon they stopped in front of the cursed golden arc. She followed Alfred into the place and noticed there was a line.

"So what do you like to eat?"

"I don't know…I've never eaten here back at home"

"Alright I know what to get you"

Soon as it was there turn to order Alfred looked the cashier and quickly ordered.

"So I'll like two number ones both large and Dr. Peppers for one. Hey, Anya what do you like to drink?" he asked

"Water" she said

"…And a bottle of water" Alfred without missing a beat

He quickly made and just has he finished paying the meals were already complete. Anya looked at the boxes that had there sandwiches and the abnormal amount of French fries. Soon Alfred walked to their seats. Anya was not sure where to stay first the heart attack on the bun or the countless fries.

"She looked up to notice that Alfred had finished his meal already". _'Американцы двигаться слишком быстро ...'(5) _ she thought as she decided to read the Big Mac.

"Professor Smith was telling me a little about you and stuff. So it's only you and your siblings?"

As Anya finished one big of the burger she nodded her head. It was not good if she did not think about it.

"Wow, I don't have any siblings…but I have a cousin. His name's Matthew. But I call him Matt, and his Canadian. Can you believe that" the American laughed

"Interesting…I am the middle child. My older sister name is Vera and my younger brother name is Nikon"

"So, I'm guessing Vera is taking care of everyone than?"

"No, she is too…I don't know the word in English"

"Say it in Russian than. I was practicing before you came"

".Есть люди, которые могут учиться, чтобы работать. Моя сестра, бог с ней душа редкий вид, который просто никогда не узнаем, как работать. Она была сделана, чтобы быть женой не рабочая девочка. Она лучше вязание на дому, приготовление пищи и уборка. И каждую ночь она любящий муж, который держит ее компании.Счастливы простой жизнью. (6) So as a child I took care of the three of us" Anya explained as she took a sip of her bottle water.

"…That's interesting" Alfred as he looked at her.

Odd, this is the first time the man was calm. His eyes were locked into hers. Of course Anya was not scared of eye contact it meant nothing to her really. Just a look at most, but the American was then smiling odd which caused her to worry for a bit.

"Oh No! You totally misunderstood! I love underdog stories! And to think you went through one is so cool. And look where you are now? This place is made because of underdogs! So I can see you are done with the Big Mac so I'll just take ya to your dorm" he said.

Anya nodded her head exited McDonald's. As soon as they sat down into their seats Alfred tuned on the radio and played an Elvis Presley classic. Anya looked outside the window and was wowed by the scenery she saw. There were just so many lights in this city. She noticed crowd of people who always seemed to be going to different important places. Women would wear coats of different colors, with animal shaped hats, colorful scarves, and gloves that match their outfit, and the men with their dark colored coats and dark colored scarves and matching gloves.

"I thought there were a lot of lights in St. Petersburg"

"There is…but Manhattan is different" she said as the lights seemed to fuse together.

"I felt the same way when I after came here"

"What state are you from Mr. Jones?" she asked

"The Alone Star State, Great old Texas!" he said with pride in his voice.

"You do not sound that you are from Texas"

"I sure lost the accent when I moved up here. I only really speak with the accent when I'm angry nowadays" the blonde explained.

With that they soon stopped in front of one of the tallest buildings that Anya had ever seen in her life. However, she did not want to look like a tourist and when to help Alfred with her bags. It was clearly on the American's face that he did not think that the girl would have been able to care anything.

"Of this is the international girl's dorm of NYU. I looked up your dorm. You're lucked out! You're dorming with a good friend of mines. Her name is Feliciana Vargas, she's Italian. She's also kinda…weird. But I think she's funny" Alfred laughed.

"итальянский? (7) So what is she studying?"

"The same thing we are. Everyone who is in my circle of friends are studying International Relations"

"Ты такой чудак" (8)

"I get told that a lot. While, mainly from Iggy" he chuckled

"Iggy?" Before Alfred could answer the question. There was an average height girl. She had long brown hair that was tied in two braids. She was wearing a black shirt that hanged on her shoulder, a silver mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh, with knee high black boots that had a heel on them.

"Ciao Alfred!" the girl shouted as she ran to hug the American who laughed at the embrace.

"Anya, this Feliciana your roommate"

"This is Anya? Lei è così carina! Lei potrebbe essere una top model se voleva" (9)

Years of learning English. She never in her life thought as was going to talk to an Italian. There she was listening to an Italian that would not stop speaking Italian. She looked at Alfred who was laughing as if this was a funny joke. As Feliciana was moving her hands and sounds would not stop leaving her mouth. And Anya told only feel her blood pressure raise as the girl kept talking. _'Не убивайте ее ... не убить ее'(10)_ she muttered to herself as the girl soon stopped and started laughing.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't speak Italian. Anyways I was saying that it's great to have another girl in the group. Alfred, come help us ~ve!" she said in a singing tone of voice.

With that Alfred took the bags and begun walking to the elevator. With the three of them and the three bags were on board Feliciana clicked on the tenth floor and the elevator began to climb up. Anya was silent as she listened to the soft piano that was playing as elevator music. She always did like the piano. Even where she only had gleams of her it. She always found herself smiling with the sounds of it. Soon the elevator stopped and Feliciana stepped of the elevator skipping towards the door closest to the elevator.

"Anya this is our room~" she sing as she opened the door.

As soon as Feliciana opened the door Anya's eyes widen in shock. She never in her life thought she was ever going to talk into an apartment like this. The walls were painted purple and white minus the brick wall that was in the kitchen. The dining table was white with matching white chairs. The floor was a hardwood. There were wine cups that were hanging over the bar that Anya was sure Feliciana had set up. There was a simple TV a white couch with purple and white pillows on it. The lights were bright. There were paintings of Italian artist on the wall, and a vase of red roses on one of the coffee tables.

"Feliciana, you sure did out do yourself. And I thought last year's dorm was kickass!" Alfred said

"Well know that I had some help from Ludwig. It was easier to do get the dorm to look like what I wanted. Oh, Anya your room is in the right side in the hall way. Mine room is the left door and the middle door that's just the bathroom" the brunette explained cheerfully.

"Thank you…but who is Ludwig?"

"Ludwig, he's Feliciana's boyfriend. He's German but he's mad cool" he explained.

"I see" the Russian muttered to herself

"Oh, if you hear doors opening randomly throughout the day, that's Ludwig. I can't wake up by myself. Would have been kicked back to Rome if it wasn't for Ludwig" the girl praised.

Anya could tell that Feliciana was in love with Ludwig just by the way she spoke about him. Honestly, Anya had never been in love. She had dated two men in whole life and she never felt the 'spark' that movies or books spoke about. She only felt comfortable. She was told by an old married couple that feeling comfortable was more important than the 'spark'. However, the relationship would never last very long because her boyfriends were always the one falling in love. Well, she just liked being in his company.

"Also, my brother is known to visit me random too~"

"You have a brother?" Anya asked in confusion

"Yes~ His name is Lovino. He is my older brother" the Italian said cheerfully.

"Well, I better get going. You know since you have to unpack and stuff. I'll call the apartment tomorrow to show you around the campus and junk. So good night girls" Alfred said

"Night~!"

"Спокойной ночи и спасибо показывает мне вокруг"(11) Anya called out

"Нет проблем Аня" (12) was his reply as he left the dorm.

Soon Anya was left alone with the bubbly brunette and she was not sure what she was going to do.

"Want to watch some TV?" Feliciana asked

"I don't really watch match TV back home" Anya explained

Not that there was a TV. She never bothered to buy one. She found no point in wasting money on an un-needed machine, which was only going to cause the electric bill to increase. Besides, neither Vera nor Nikon ever asked for one.

"Really? Mhm…how about I cook as some pasta?"

"…You don't have to"

"But I want to eat pasta today" the Italian explained

"Okay then cook I guess…I'll be in my room" and with that Anya left into her new room.

She looked around and noticed it was nice sized room. There was a twin bed, a desk, and a closet. It had everything she need. She began to unpack her backpack. She pulled out her laptop and charge and set it on the desk. She knew she had to webcam with her sibling soon. That is if they were even online at this time. It was about nine at night here in New York. She knew there had to be at least in class. She opened her bag and looked at the clothes. At the time she thought she had packed a fairly good looking wardrobe. Back home in Russia she never had the top clothes yet she knew she still looked nice in her hand-me-downs. However, after seeing Feliciana she knew in the back of her mind that in Feliciana's mind her clothes were regular. And based on what she saw while in the car with Alfred. The Italian had every right to think that. She sighed to herself she did not know why she thought about it now. It was too late and frankly she did not honestly care what others thought of her. Both Alfred and Feliciana seemed not to mind that she was not into the current fashion trends. In fact, they both thought was pretty.

In reality Anya did not think much about her appearance. She had long platinum blonde hair that touched her lower back. Her face was long with high cheek bones that almost everyone in St. Petersburg had. Her eyes however, were strange. It seemed her national eye color is purple. Some would mistake for blue she did when she was younger until Nikon had pointed it out to her, when she turned fifteen. It was strange and interesting at the same time. As she finished unpacking her clothes and shoes. She decided to finish up by placing her bathroom items in her back that has her name on it. As Anya stepped out of the room she heard the front door opening.

'_Это, вероятно, Людвига. Она предупредить меня, что собирается приехать в случайном порядке.' (13)_ She thought as she brushed it off and walked to the bathroom. As she was placing her body wash and hair care items she heard a large crushing sound. She opened the door walked to the living room to see a sight she did not want to ever see.

There was Feliciana in only her lacey green bra and matching lace panties. On top of her was Ludwig, Anya was sure of. He was a rather tall looking, blond German with blue eyes. At first only Ludwig and Anya was in shock. Feliciana laid there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then Ludwig's face turned a deep red as he looked away from the Italian who was quick to pout about the lost.

"Why did you tell me your roommate was here?"

"She was in her room I didn't think much of it. Can we finish what you started please?~" she begged as Anya just watched the scene in front of her.

"There is no way in hell I can finish what we were doing tonight"

"Ehhh! But Ludwig~" the girl pouted

"Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Nachdem jemand ging einfach in uns?" (14)

"Ludwig non è giusto! Ora sei di lingua tedesca. Tu sai che io non capisco il tedesco ~"(15)

"So, jetzt wirst du Italienisch zu sprechen? Sehr reife von Ihnen Feliciana." (16)

"…I'll be in my room…" Anya said as she walked back

"Vedi, sta bene con esso. Così possiamo finire per favore? ~" (17)

"Nein ist kein!" The German screamed (18)

With that Anya escaped to her room. So it was true Italian were great lovers. However, she did not think that she would have walked into one of their sex sessions. She sighed as she looked around the room. It was solid white…just like snow back home. She did miss hearing Vera and Nikon's voice through the hallway. She closed her eyes and drafted to sleep.

Anya had no idea what time it was. But all she knew was someone was knocking on her door. She rose from her bed and walked to her door and noticed it was Feliciana and Ludwig. He had his hand on the girl's head and was forcing her to bow down back and forth.

"We're sorry you had to see that. I normally wouldn't have let someone like that happen. But Feliciana never told me you had moved in"

"Scusa" the Italian wailed

"No really…it is okay. I have seen worse thing" Anya said

"It's still no excuse. We will be doing our….activities in her bedroom" Ludwig with the straightest face Anya had ever seen.

"Is the pasta Feliciana you made ready?"

"Ah! ~ Yes! It's really good too" she said as she skipped to the kitchen.

Soon both Anya and Ludwig followed the Italian into the dining room. She quickly served them as she took a bite of her food. She eyes swelled with pride as she ate.

"This is good cooking!" she praised

"…I would still like sausages…" the German muttered

"I never had Italian food…" Anya muttered as she took a bite and was surprised of how good it tasted.

"Ehhh! So what do you normally eat?"

"окрошка" she explained

"Okrshka?" Ludwig repeated

"It's cold soup"

As soon as the Italian heard that her face hanged. She jumped to hug the blonde how was confused to what was going on.

"I feel so sorry for you. Only eating cold things, it must be hard to get anything hot in such a cold place" the Italian cried

Ludwig's eyes widen as soon as he read what his girlfriend wrote. He stood up to begun saying that 'She doesn't know what she is staying. She is only joking. Ect.'. Anya just looked at the girl and smiled coly.

"I'm sure she is…" the Russian said

As soon as the Italian heard that she looked up and felt her heart drop. That smile! It was too creepy. She back away from Anya and rushed to hug Ludwig who was always in shock to see that expression on Anya's face. These reactions where the ones Vera had warn her about. With that the Russian finished her meal and washed her dish and left to her room. Only to hear the Italian whimper she was scared.

The whole day people were testing her patience and she had to say she felt like she did a good job. She only frightened two people which was a recorded. Alfred said he was going to pick her up tomorrow. Anya quickly took her shower and went to back. Maybe her siblings would be awake when she was. She wanted to make sure they were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Side notes:<strong> I know for a fact most people think in their native language. So I made it the same for Anya. Someday she'll think in English but…that won't be for a while. I always made Alfred curious enough to learn and try to practice Russian. Reason being, he is America and America as a country tries to different cultures. So I thought why can't Alfred do the same? Normally whenever anyone is full of strong emotions they use their first language.

(1) Why did I ever think this was a good idea?

(2) They said he was going to be easy-

(3) Welcome to America Anya

(4) No

(5) Americans move too fast

(6) There are people who can learn to work. My sister, God bless her soul is the rare kind who simply will never know how to work. She was made to be a wife not a working girl. She is better off knitting at home, cooking, and cleaning. And every night she has a loving husband who keeps her company, a happy simple life.

(7) Italian?

(8) You're such a weirdo

(9) She is so cute! She could be a supermodel if she wanted

(10) Don't kill her…don't kill her

(11) Good night and thank you for showing me around

(12) No problem Anya

(13) This is probably Ludwig. She warned me that he was going to arrive in random times

(14) Why would I do such a thing? After someone just walked in on us?

(15) Ludwig it's not fair! Now you're speaking German. You know I do not understand German

(16) So now you're going to speak Italian? Very mature of you Feliciana

(17) See, she's fine with it. So can we finish please?

(18) No is no!

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If anything seems a little off just private message me please. Thanks for reading please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Anya woke up and looked around the white walls that were surrounding her. She blinked a bit in confusion. The walls were normally brownish yellow color until she remembered she was no longer in St. Petersburg. She got out of bed and entered the bathroom. She reached for her toothbrush when she noticed that there was a third brush in the cup. 'Людвиг действительно часто ночевкой'(1). She thought as she took her brush. She was thinking about calling her siblings to tell them how her first day was. He quickly finished using the bathroom and opened up her laptop. She requested a call using Skype and it was quickly answered. 'They were waiting for me' she thought with a smile on her face. As soon as the image of Vera and Nikon appeared on the screen Anya's heart lighten a bit. She loved her siblings and she was glad they still looked healthy.

"Аня, как это все в Америке?" (2)

"Я встретил много интересных людей, я сказал тебе, что я в Нью-Йорке не так ли?" (3)

"Вы находитесь в Нью-Йорке, не так ли? Аня, пожалуйста, возьмите фотографии! Я хочу показать всем своим друзьям" Vera smiled. (4)

Vera was a proud older sister. She would always boost about Anya's achievements. Vera on the other hand was never very good at school work. She would pass with the minimum. Everyone knew she was not dumb. It was just Vera thought very differently. Nikon on the other hand was an average student. With a little help from Anya, Nikon became one of the best students in his grade. Oddly, the blond boy was just staring at the screen.

"Anya, how long do you plan to stay there?" he asked suddenly.

"Till the end of the term" Anya said

"…I miss you Anya" he muttered a bit

"Don't worry it won't be forever" the blonde said. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later" Anya said as she ended the call. She closed the laptop and took a deep breathe. She hated it when Nikon made her feel horrible. It was clear to everyone that Nikon meant to do that. He always made Anya feel disgusting for even thinking about leave them. It happened when she was asked to enter one of the best boarding schools in Russia. Vera supported her with the idea. However, Nikon always looked depressed or angry with the world. So in the end Anya did not go to the boarding school, minutes after Nikon's mood returned because his much cheerful self. That was one of the reasons she did not tell her brother. He made her feel like her choices were mistakes. Then blonde hair a faint knock on her door, she went to open the door and saw it was no other than her Italian roommate.

"Buongiorno Anya" she said with a smile on her face. Clearly Ludwig did something right last night. Anya nodded and smiled at the brunette.

"доброе утро" (5) the Russian said

"Anya if you're hungry I'm going to make a fruit salad for breakfast. Ludwig is staying for breakfast if you don't mind" Feliciana said

"…Sure…I never had a fruit salad" Anya said as she studied at the Italian who beamed.

"You're going to love it! I make the best fruit salad. It has apples, grapes, pears, peaches, watermelon, and even pineapples. It's so delicious ~" she sang as she waited for the Russian to follow her into the kitchen. When Anya noticed the three bowls set up she noticed that Ludwig was watching the news.

"West, we can eat now~" Feliciana said

With that the German turned off the TV and walked to the table. He sat down and the brunette sat next to him. Anya took the sat across from the couple. She looked at her bowl and saw the fruit Feliciana was talking about. But there were others too. Of course Anya had had fruit in her life. It was not as if Russia was a backwards country. It was that it seemed pointless to get small fruits if the whole fruit could fill up better. She took a bite of a blueberry and looked up and noticed the Italian was feeding Ludwig. Of course the German was blushing a bit as the treatment and Anya was in shock. She had never seen couple do that. Vera never had any love interest. Nikon seem to hate all girls minus his sisters. But Anya she never acted like she was love in. She quickly finished her salad when she got up and washed her dish. Then she heard the telephone ring. She reached for it and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Awesome you're awake! Okay so I'm going to be downstairs with a tour bus. You can't miss it! So see you in like ten seconds!" Alfred said as he ended the call. Anya stood there in shock as she looked at the phone is disbelieve. It was not possible that Alfred had a tour bus. _'Но опять же, он работает в колледже' (6)_ Anya thought as she walked into her room to get her camera. When walked to the door and was stopped by Feliciana who handed her the key.

"Have fun on the tour~" she said as she waved her roommate goodbye.

Anya walked down the stairs to find that red tour bus with a few students on it. She looked at the waving Texan who then ran from the top level to hug her. Anya froze at the touch and waited for him to release her from his embrace. He stopped and he still had a smile posted on his face.

"I have a special treat for you! We are going all over Manhattan. You know and take some nice photos"

"…I just promised my sister I would take pictures for her"

"Vera right? Well with the help of your good-looking tour guide you'll get the most bad ass pictures ever!" Alfred proclaimed as he took the Russian's hand.

Anya shocked she was pulled into the ridiculous red bus the American clearly thought was a good looking machine. Who in their right mind thought a tour bus should be the same color as a fire truck? Russian took the only available seat next to a timid girl. She had brown hair that reached the middle of her neck. However, what caught Anya's eye was the girl's eye. She soon sat down and soon Alfred begun shouting some information that Anya simply did not care much about.

"Я иногда удивляюсь, как он мог иметь столько энергии" (7)

The girl next to her tensed up a bit as if Russian bothered her. Anya turned and noticed the girl was muttering in a fearful tone. Anya arched her eyebrow in curiosity as she looked at the rather interesting seating partner. _'По некоторым причинам я думаю, что это смешно, что она трясет так много' (8)_ Anya thought as she noticed Alfred walking towards them.

"Look at that, Svajone! You already made a friend!" Alfred said as he patted the girl's shoulder.

"Mr. Jones…you misunderstand!" Svajone said Anya's eye's widened when the accent hit her eyes.

"You're Lithuanian?"

The girl straightened as the Russian solved the secret. Alfred laughed as he returned to the front of the bus. Anya took out her camera as she started to take pictures. Svajone look at the opposite side of the bus hoping not to talk to the Russian.

"Alfred seems to have a liking for you" Anya said as she snapped a picture of Union Sq. Svajone puffed a bit at the comment almost as if it was an insult.

"I've known him for nearly six months. He treats almost everyone like that" she explained.

Anya only nodded with the new information she took in.

"Are you scared of Russians?"

The questions came as a surprised to the lithe girl. She quickly answered which caused Anya to stare at her.

"No! It's just you have an aura around you…it's so cold" she muttered the last part. "Beveik tiek pat jei pastebėjote neišreiškiamus siaubą ..."(9)

The blonde chuckled a bit at the comment. She did not understand a word of what Svajone said. Nor did she honestly care much about that the brunette said. If she said it in a different tongue it was because it was not meant to be understood. Svajone looked at the Russian a bit weird to way she was laughing.

"Vera has told me multiple times my face was going to get me into trouble. I guess she was right" Russian laughed. Of course the laughing did not settle Svajone's fear of the blonde. If not it only added to the flame.

Soon Anya took what she thought was a good amount of photos and would at times ask Svajone if they were any good. Of course each time Anya asked her blue eyes watered a bit. However, she did help a bit. Soon the tour was done and people were exiting as and Alfred jumped on the two girls. Svajone was of course shaking like a leaf at this point. Anya stared in confusion as he looked at the American.

"Hi did you guys take a picture together?"

"No"

"What? Come on don't you want to show your siblings you made a few friends?" Alfred asked innocently. It was true, Anya did was to show Vera and Nikon that she was doing just fine. And have a social group was clearly a sign of having that. She handed the camera to lend in a bit closer to the Lithuanian. Svajone clearly begun shaking but soon willed herself to calm down. Soon Alfred was smiling as took the picture.

"Alright it looks good! Okay time to take a picture with the three of us" Alfred said as she positioned himself between the two girls and set the camera. He quickly took the picture and looked at the image before handing it back to Anya.

"Anya you really have to send me that picture!" Alfred proclaimed as the Russian looked at the image. She had to say it was rather cute. She felt a faint blush on her face for a moment as she looked at the picture. The image captured everyone perfectly. Alfred's high energy was in his blue eyes; in Svajone reflect her rather timid nature. Anya looked at herself and noticed how unemotional her eyes were. She sighed to herself as she thought because to Vera and Svajone's comment. _'Что-то никогда не меняются'(10)_ she thought as she took the camera because.

"Anyways Svajone you have my number right?"

"Al, you know I do" the Lithuanian said

"Great, I don't have yours Anya. But I know you'll be with Feliciana and Ludwig"

"What are you planning Alfred?"

"I just want to go party with my new friends. I know this great club. A few drinks before the semester starts is what we need"

"Mhm sounds interesting" Anya mused a bit

"Svajone is Feliks coming? I barely got to talk to the guy the last time I saw him"

"I think so…he likes to party a lot" she laughed awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

"So it's settled I'll come to pick the two of you up. So I know Feliciana and Ludwig are going together. And I think they rather have a few minutes to themselves" the American said with a wink.

With that Alfred left the two girls in front of the dorm building. Svajone looked at Anya for a moment unsure what to say. Anya stared blankly at the blue eyed girl.

"We should back inside" the petite girl said as Anya followed her. As the two reached the elevator there was silence. Of course silence did not bother Anya in fact she enjoyed it and then she heard the Lithuanian swinging back and forth as if she wanted to say something.

"Yes?"

"So do you have any idea what you are going to wear to the club" she asked shyly

"I didn't own 'clubbing' clothes. I think jeans and tee shirt will do" she said

"Ehh? Just because you're pretty doesn't mean people won't judge you" the girl explained

"…Are you going to judge?" the blonde asked as fear filled the little girl's eyes.

"No"

"Then the rest does not matter much to me" Anya said as she noticed the elevator had stop on her floor. She looked at Svajone who was walking down the hallway with her.

"You live on this floor too?"

"Yes, well I'll see you around I have to start getting ready for tonight"

"Like what?"

"Outfit, make up, hair, shoes, how much money I'll need. These are things you pick up quickly. So Feliciana is your roommate? I'm pretty sure she'll help you in the clothes department"

"How so? We are clearly not the same size" the Russian pointed out.

"I didn't mean it like that…" the girl muttered.

Then with that Anya walked to her dorm and to her surprise she saw both Feliciana and Ludwig on the couch. The show was in German and Anya could not make out a single word. She walked to the kitchen to fill a glass of water and as soon as she turned she noticed that Feliciana was walking towards her.

"Ve~ I just heard the whole gang is going to the club tonight!" the Italian sung as the Russian simply nod. She simply didn't understand why everyone was so happy about clubbing. She had never gotten the chance for any of those activities back in Russian because was she too busy trying to raise her siblings. However, maybe going to a club would finally help end her curious of it.

"So Anya do you have an outfit you plan to where?"

"Yes, a tee shirt and jeans"

As soon as that statement left the blonde's mouth. She noticed Ludwig looking at her as if she made the biggest mistake of her life. She returned to look at Feliciana who had a look of horror about that statement. _'То, что я просто делаю?_' (11)

'_Povera bella ragazza! Come si può sopravvivere senza vestiti? Tu sei davvero la persona più forte so' (12)_ the Italian wept as the German only shock his head in disappointment.

"Anya, we have to take you shopping the brunette said with her light brown eyes close to tears.

"It really isn't necessary Feliciana-" before Anya could finish her sentence Ludwig walked over and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Don't even bother, Feliciana is already shopping for clothes in her mind…" the German explained

"What?" the Russian asked in confusion.

"I just remember this outfit. It would be perfect for Anya!" she shouted as the Italian ran to the door.

"Come on! The stores aren't going to be open forever! Only on the internet…" with a tone of wonder in the end of her line.

'_Является ли она шопоголик?'(13)_ Anya wondered. She turned to Ludwig and noticed that look of despair in his eyes. _'Что я получаю в себе?'(14)_ she thought as followed the blond. Soon Feliciana was in front of a car that Anya could only guess must have belonged to Ludwig. When Ludwig reached into his pocket for the car keys his eyes popped out of his head. _'Потерял ли он ключ?'_ (15)Anya first thought until she said a soft giggling noise that came from Feliciana.

"Feliciana, you're not allowed to drive anymore!"

"It's only this one time ve~" she said with an innocent tone in her voice.

"Feliciana, maybe Ludwig should drive?"

"No, he get there too slow! Just get in the car already!" she wined as the two did as they were looked at each other. For some reason the look on the German's face seemed as though the two of them were walking into a minefield. Anya stood a seat in the back as Ludwig took his place next at shotgun seat. He looked at Feliciana put on her seatbelt and turned the car on. Ludwig put his seatbelt on and Anya quickly followed. Soon the car roared alive and looked at the left the parking lot. Feliciana entered the traffic without even bothering looking. Anya felt her blood pressure high. She now finally understood why Ludwig was scared. The Italian did not care about anyone but herself on the road. And how horrible her driving styles was. All Anya heard was the roaring Italian house music pumping from the stereos, honks from drivers, and Ludwig praying in German. _'Я хочу умереть'_ (16). When the Italian drove pass a red light. Ludwig started screaming at her. Anya's face paled as she heard the faint police sirens'. Ludwig looked at the Russian as if to say this was normal.

"I don't have time for this" the Italian pouted as she pulled the car over. Then walked up a rather young male police officer, he took off his sunglasses and stared at the brunette for a bit. Then shook his head, it then came to Anya's mind that this must not be the first time for this. '_Эта женщина сумасшедшая_' (17)

"Feliciana, I told you. You're not allowed to drive anymore"

"But Phil this is an emergency!" the brunette proclaimed at the police man rolled his eyes.

"What is it this time? Missing a sale?"

"No! My new friend Anya doesn't have anything to wear to the club we are going to tonight"

"Seriously Feliciana that isn't a crisis"

"Phil, it's because you are a male. Honestly, if I let Ludwig can we go?"

"I have to give you a ticket"

"Fine, just bill it to my father. He won't mind" she said not caring much about the whole ticket.

"You international students are so weird" he laughed as he patted the car and Feliciana stopped out of it. She stormed to the first seat as Ludwig took the driver's seat. He relaxed a bit into the wheel as the officer pulled away and walked to his car. Ludwig set the car into drive as Feliciana muttered to herself in Italian.

"Ludwig, we are going to Soho" the brunette said

"_Schatz, _you do understand you got another ticket?" Ludwig shouted

"It's nothing new. Besides Papa will handle it" she reasoned

"Your Papa told me not to let you drive again!"

"Ehhh? Why?"

"You are giving too many tickets Feliciana! Why else do you think I drive you everywhere?"

There was silence at the Italian thought about the statement. Anya stared in confusion. She had only known the girl for one day. She never in her mind thought that the petite little girl would cause this much trouble. She then started to laugh uncontrollably in the back. Soon Feliciana turned around and looked at the Russian in confusion. The Italian and the German decided it was best to ask what the violet-eyed girl found so humors. Anya soon fell silent during the rest of the ride. Soon the blond entered a parking garage and told the girls to exit. Feliciana took the blonde's arm and pulled her down the garage and pulled her into a store.

"Feliciana, what about Ludwig?"

"I have his number. Come on! We have to get you clothes!"

Before the blonde could put any input they were inside a clothing store that Anya had never seen in her life. In a blur there were clothes placed in front of her as Feliciana begun to talk to one of the clerk who Anya could only guess was Italian too. Since the two were speaking a language the Russian did not understand. Or it was just that Anya never was any good when it came to fashion. She sighed as she noticed the pile of clothes that Feliciana had in her arms. She looked at the Russian for a bit and smiled at the articles of clothes she said picked out.

"I'm pretty sure you'll love them" the Brunette said with a tone of confidence in her voice.

Without staring an argument Anya took the clothes and entered the dressing room. Soon Anya started to notice the items her roommate gave her. There were stockings, navy blue dress that revealed a bit of her chest and parts of her back, black stud heels, and a black leather jacket. Anya stared at the clothes and the only thought racing through her mind was very simple. _'У меня нет денег на это!'_ (18) she thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Anya are you okay ve~?" she asked so airily

"Feliciana, I can't afford this" the Russian said as she opened the door and handed it to the brown-eyed girl.

"No! I'll pay for it!" she shouted as she tried to push Anya back into the dressing room. The tall girl stared down at the useless attempt.

"Feliciana, if you can't pay for you own tickets. What makes you think you can pay for my clothes?"

"I can, I work here part-time. So I have a tab. I'll put you under it. And don't worry, you don't have to pay me back or anything" the girl said cheerfully

The blonde looked at her dumbfounded. _'Существует никакого смысла пытаться дать ей увидеть причины'_ (19). The Russian took the clothes and quickly changed into them. She looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing room. Anya turned around as she looked at her body. Honestly, she had never had clothes that seemed to show off her curves. It never seemed important to her. She still had men hounding her down. However, she had to say she did feel rather beautiful in this outfit. She opened the door and noticed that Ludwig had finally joined them.

"Guardatela Ludwig! Ti sembrava proprio un modello. Ti dico, lei è bellissima! E ho scelto questo pezzo intero fuori. Sono solo troppo buono" (20) the Italian proclaimed as Ludwig nodded his head in approval, Anya quickly closed the door and lend against the metal door. She felt a slight blush on her cheeks. It was not that she did not think she could never be pretty. It was just she never thought would get the chance to. _'Может быть, это была хорошая вещь, которую я оставил'_ (21) she thought as she changed out of the clothes.

Feliciana bought the clothes and soon the returned to the car and drove back to the dorm. Anya was daydreaming as Feliciana spoke about her outfit and Ludwig nodded. There was a smile on his face as the Italian comment about her outfit. Anya only got the feeling that this particle outfit was one of the German's favorite on his girlfriend. Soon they were in front of the building and as they entered the building Anya noticed Svajone in the lobby with a tall blond male, and a little boy who had to be no more than eight years old.

"Svajone, who are they?" Anya asked as the blue-eyed girl turned and straighten out.

"Oh Anya, these are my brothers. My older brother Eduard, and my little brother Raivis"

"Ve~Svajone!" Feliciana cried as she took the girl's hand and started talking about a storm while the girl just nervously laughed.

"So Eduard is going to take care of Raivis?" Anya asked at the little boy hide behind his older brother.

"Yes, since our father decided to take his wife out to dinner. Eduard was just planning to read anyways" she pointed out as the blond nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe one day your brother can hang out with us as well" Anya said with a smirk that caused the older man to pale as he took hold of the child and exited the building.

"Svajone, want to come to our apartment to get ready?" Feliciana asked as the blue eyes widen at the invite.

"Sure…" she said with a faint blush. Anya stared at the girl in confusion. _'Почему, черт возьми, она краснея?'_ (22). The Russian thought as the girls rushed into rooms leaving Ludwig in the living room watching television. Anya quickly changed into the outfit the Italian bought and walked into the bathroom. She looked the same from earlier. Her hair pin straight and her violet eyes popping out from the bangs. Then she heard a knock on the door and she looked to see it was Svajone. The girl had a very cute style to her. She had on a tight mini shirt that was a pale green and had texture with it. She was wearing black tights, green pumps, and a sleeveless whit button down shirt. She had on simple black liner as she looked at the Russian in front of her.

"Anya, is Feliciana going to do your makeup"

"No, I don't feel like I need makeup" the Russian explained.

The girl only nodded as she walked into the living room and started chatting with Ludwig. Soon Anya followed and then Feliciana come out. She was wearing a modern looking black and yellow dress that hugged every curve, with black pumps. She smiled at Ludwig who grinned. Clearly, it was a grin of promised sex. However, either Anya or Svajone was ever going to voice that out loud.

"Oh before we go we need to take pictures" Svajone said as she handed the German her camera. Soon the girls took their position. Anya just stared at the camera blank. The flash appeared and Ludwig looked at the camera and was not sure what to say about the picture. Feliciana took the camera and aww the picture.

"Penso che sia carino. Di Anya sembra che ti vuole uccidere comunque." (23) The Italian said as her boyfriend looked at her clearly with a confusion facial expression.

* * *

><p>The line was short since Ludwig and Feliciana knew the bodyguard. Anya noticed the looks she was getting as she walked into the club. She followed the group as they walked to an ever larger group of people. It was clearly to Anya that Alfred knew everyone from NYU. When the American noticed her he left the side of a rather odd looking character.<p>

"Anya, smoking right now!" he laughed as he patted her on the back.

"Спасибо" she muttered as the odd looking male raised an eyebrow. Anya was surprised someone's eyebrow could be so bushy looking and yet someone did not look horrible on the male. Alfred noticed and laughed as he pulled the man closer to the two of them.

"Anya, this is my boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland"

"Boyfriend?" the Russian asked in confusion

"Well…I'm bisexual. I've been dating Iggy here for about two years now" he grinned as he pulled the man into a hug. A blush appeared on Arthur's face as he started ranting about how he did not like public display of affection. Anya only heard the beat of the music now with this new information. For some reason she was upset. And she could not bring herself to understand why she was. She noticed Feliciana talking to a male that looked oddly like her, with a slightly dark shade of hair and lighter eyes. Anya walked over as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and noticed it was man that was almost the same height as Ludwig. However, he was clearly an albino. He had snow white hair with bright red eyes. She stopped to look at the same.

"You're hot, I'm hot. We should fucking take over this club" he said with a cocky smirk on his lip

"Sure" the Russian said with a smirk that matched the mystery man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I introduced the Baltic Nations. Yes I made Lithuania his female counterpart. I have no idea what his official Fem!Lithuania name is. So until someone corrects me I will continue using Svajone. As you know this is an America x Fem!Russia fanfiction. It's going to take a while for anything major to happen. Also as of right now Anya is not in love or even likes Alfred romantically. She is just surprised he is not single. The list is in order guys :D**

**Ludwig does spend the night**

**Anya, how it all in America?**

**I met many interesting people, I told you I was in New York, is not it?**

**You're in New York, is not it? Anya, please, take pictures! I want to show all your friends – **it refused to translate well. The last part I was her to say _to show all my friends_.

**good morning**

**But then again, it works in college** – it refused to translate well. But then again, he works in the college

**I sometimes wonder how he could have so much energy**

**For some reason I think it's funny that she was shaking so much –** replace was with is

**Almost as if you have seen unspeakable horrors ...**

**Something never change**

**What I just do?**

**Poor beautiful girl! How can you survive without clothes? You are indeed the strongest person I know**

**Is she a shopaholic?**

**What did I get myself into?**

**Did he lose the keys?**

**I want to die**

**This woman is crazy**

**I have no money for it!**

**There is no point in trying to give her a reason to see**

**Look Ludwig! You looked like a model. I tell you, she is beautiful! And I chose this whole piece off. They're just too good**

**Maybe it was a good thing I have left**

**Why the hell is she blushing?**

**I think it's cute. Anya seems to want to kill you anyway**


	3. Chapter 3

Anya stretched her back as she looked around the room. It took the Russian a moment to recall what happened last night. She looked down and noticed the man sleeping next to her. His snow hair covering in sweat as he slept peaceful, it was not that Anya did not remember what happened last night. She just was not use to seeing another person's face in the morning. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was rising. _'Конечно, это 6 часов утра ...' (1)_ she thought. As she shifted a bit, she remembered she was naked. She narrowed her owns at her own stupidity. When she had a soft muttered that sounded almost like German. She looked down to notice the red-eyed man was staring at her.

"Geh schlafen ..." (2) he in a tired voice

"I have no idea what you are saying" she said as the man straightened out. He pulled himself up and looked at the Russian. Of course both of them were sweat from last night's activities. He grinned remember and Anya only smirked at him.

"You almost as good as I am in bed doll-face" the German said with a grin

"I can see you want to do it again" Anya said as she got out of the bed

"Sure if you're up for the challenge. After all not everyone can handle my little friend here twice" he purred as Anya bend down to get her clothes.

"And just looked at that ass…_Ich habe nichts dagegen schlug sie ein paar Mal, bis er eine Kirsche rot wird" (3)_

"I told you before Gilbert, I don't know German" she said. "Where is the bathroom?"

"What? Leaving already?" the German shouted as he pulled Anya against him. The blonde was still against her most recent sex partner. _'Почему, черт возьми, они всегда так?'(4)_ She thought as she pulled away.

"No, where is the bathroom?"

"Come on, don't leave yet" he pouted

As soon as Anya opened the door she was faced in one of the most awkward instants in her left. There she saw Feliciana who was hangover from last night, naked and Ludwig holding her soon she would not fall, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. All four of them were naked and the only thought racing through Anya was to return to Gilbert's room. She walked in and Gilbert walked laughing.

"Did you see West's face? He looked like he wanted to die here there!" he laughed as Anya looked at the bed in horror. She just saw her roommate, and her boyfriend naked. Even though at this point Ludwig is always over so he felt more like a roommate now. She turned a looked at the German with a blank face which caused him to help laughing.

"Why did you tell me Ludwig was here?"

"My brother normally sleeps either in Feliciana's dorm or my place. He almost never comes. I guess it's because this was the closest place to crush"

"Brother…Ludwig is your brother? I thought you were friend with Alfred"

"Al is my home dog. Ludwig is my serious kid brother. I'm six years older than him but he acts like he is older than me" the white hair man laughed "So anyways, we should so fuck again"

"Sure" Anya said as the German's face lit up

"Sure, as long as I am in control"

"Whatever the hell you want!" He shouted as he pulled Anya in a kiss.

By this time Anya was sure that Feliciana and Ludwig was done in the bathroom. Anya got up and noticed the snoring man on the bed. She walked to the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower as she let the water droplets wash over her body. She reached for the soap and begun washing her body. She was not are sore as she thought as was going to be. She thought back to last night.

She had dance with Gilbert and met some of the other people in the group. Because apparently there was a French man that Anya was sure was gay. However, there were multiple women around him. Which only kind confused the Russian; it seemed American girls just into the feminine men. Then there was the Japanese man who was a silence most of the night until Alfred got the man drunk and he was a bit more open. Then there was a Chinese girl too that Anya had a fun time teasing. He was the oldest of the group however for some reason she thought it would be fun to make sex jokes with him. He easily upset by it which only caused the Russian to giggle at his reactions. Even know Anya was laughing about his comment to her sex joke. Then there were Antonio and Lovino. In Feliciana drunk moments she said that Lovino was her older twin brother. And that Antonio was Lovino's best friend. As Anya studied them throughout the night, it was clearly to everyone but Feliciana the two were closer more than just friends.

Soon Anya stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed one of the towels she deemed was the driest and covered herself with as she walked back to Gilbert's room. When she entered Gilbert's was lying in bed with a smug grin on his face. Anya ignored it and walked to what she thought was his closet.

"I'm going to borrow on of your shirts"

"Of course you can hot stuff. All my shirts are made from the best. Why shouldn't the best have the best?" he asked as Anya ignored the comment. She found a white one and quickly took and began changing into her underwear and tights and put on the shirt over her.

"You're even hotter in my shirt"

"Aren't you going to take a shower or something?" she asked as the German got up.

"I guess you're right. You know another day on the hunt. So anyways I should get your number so we can do this again. You it's better to do it with someone you know"

"I barely knew you and I had sex with you. What decide does it make if I had it with someone else?"

"It makes perfect sense! I know your friends and you know mine. So no secret, besides if I had an STD someone would have warned you. You've got to be careful with that stuff. Wouldn't want my new Russian babe to screw up her life" he said

Anya stared at him for a moment. Honestly, she was planning to use him as a sex buddy. However, with that comment she knew Gilbert had to be smart. Just very…egoist, not that she minded, she thought it was rather cute as long as you did not take his words seriously.

"Fine, I'll be in the living room. I think Ludwig will move me home"

"All right see you sexy"

"See you later, idiot" Anya said with a smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.

She walked to the living room to see that Ludwig was holding a newspaper. She sat across from blond as she noticed he flipped a page. He then seemed to have noticed the blonde and closed the paper. He looked at the Russian with his reading glasses and straightened himself out. _'Он действительно выглядит старше, чем Гилберт'_ (5).

"So did you have fun last night?"

"You guys were interesting. Yes I did" Anya said with a smile on her face.

Before Ludwig could say anything Feliciana stumbled out of the bedroom rooms in her dress from last night. She was yawning as she looked at her roommate and boyfriend. She muttered something in Italian that none of them understand. At least Anya did not, for some reason Ludwig picked up the girl and had her in a bridal style. She yawned as she placed her arms the German's neck. Anya stood up and opened the front door. She then followed the two towards the car. She opened the door for Ludwig to place Feliciana in the front seat. He put a seatbelt on the Italian. Anya quickly took a seat in the back as Ludwig walked to the front. He turned on the car. And begun driving, he looked forward and Anya was silent.

"You do understand that Gilbert sleeps with multiple girls?"

"It doesn't come as a surprise to me. He seems the type" Anya said as she looked outside the window

"Anya, it really isn't just that. But how can you be so comfortable with knowing that?"

"Because I don't want to care about anyone right now"

"That's odd…girls normally aren't like this"

"I'm not like most girls" the Russian said in a playful voice.

"I can see that" Ludwig said

The rest of the car ride they were silent. Minus Feliciana random rumbles of Italian and English about having a 'good time'. As soon as they entered the building Ludwig carried Feliciana into the elevator carried her to the dorm. Anya sat in the living room and watched as the German placed the brunette on the bed. Ludwig left the room and looked at the blonde for a moment.

"When she wakes up get her some water and a spoonful of honey"

"…Is this to help with the hang over?"

"Yes, then when she's hunger just gets her a bacon, eggs, and cheese sandwich"

"Understood" the Russian said with a nod

"Anya, I'm just a little worried about you"

"Ludwig, you have nothing to worry about. I raised myself I'm use to taking care of others"

The German only nodded as he left the dorm. Leaving the Russian alone. She was silent as she looked at the screen blank screen in front of her. _'Я покупаю учебники' _(6) She stood up and reached for her laptop. She turned it on and begun to searching through her class list. Normally she would take six to seven classes, However, in America she was advice to take only five classes at most. She looked up the textbooks needed and begun to order a rent of the books. She then heard a soft groan coming from one of the bedroom. She stood up got a glass of a water, a jar of honey, and a spoon and walked over to the Italian's bedroom.

Feliciana's room fit the extrovert girl very well. The walls were a green with accents of white. Her full sized bed in the middle of her room with white drapes surrounding her bed. The Italian pulled herself up when she noticed Anya had entered the room. She reached for the glass as Anya quickly poured the honey on the spoon. She handed it to the brunette who took the spoon and eat it happily.

"Ludwig, is really good at this remedies" she said with a smile

"I have noticed" The taller girl said as she looked down at the smile Italian.

"You drank more than me so why were you fine the whole night? Well…you slept with Gilbert I don't know how fine you can have been" Italian said with a roll of her eyes.

"I started drinking when I was thirteen years old. The older men in my part-time job thought it would be a good idea to teach me while I was young. Whenever I was too drunk to go home they would call Vera over to pick me up" the Russian explained

"Anya, why does it seem like your life is so hard?"

"That's your thoughts. I don't really mind. My family is healthy and I am in college. Everything worked out for the end"

"…But Anya are you okay?" Anya knew it was a sincere question. However, Anya did not understand why such a simple question shook her to the core. She narrowed her eyes a bit and begun walking towards the door.

"Call me when you're hungry" was the only thing she said when she closed the door behind her.

A few hours later the brunette proclaimed she was hungry and Anya quickly made the sandwich Ludwig advised her to make. Within seconds the Italian was back to her normal self. She hummed to her some song that Anya had never heard of before. Then there was a little kick on the door. Feliciana skipped towards it was opened it to reveal it Lovino. He has a pizza box in his hand and the girl released a squeal as she took the pizza.

"Hey there Russian chick" the older twin said as he took a seat in the couch.

"Hello Lovino" Anya said with a smile that petrified the Italian across from her.

"Anya, do you want some pizza? It's really good" the brunette said she took a bit of a slice.

"Yes, but Feliciana didn't you just eat?"

"There is always room more pizza and pasta!" she grinned as she finished her slice.

As the two ate Anya noticed that Feliciana adored Lovino almost as much as she loved Ludwig. Clearly Lovino loved his younger sister but, he would tell her to grow up randomly whenever the girl was acting too childish even for her own brother's taste. Soon the brunette stopped and looked at her brother

"I need to use the bathroom to pee ve~"

"Why the hell are you telling us that?"

"Just so you know" she whined as she rushed to the bathroom

"So what are you even studying?"

"Culinary art my specialty is Southern Italian cuisine" the brunet said

"Is Antonio studying the same thing?" the Russian asked as she walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"What's it to you? Blondie?"

"…Nothing really…it's just it's clear to everyone but your sister you're gay. I'm just curious why she doesn't know" Anya said as she turned

"W-wait how do you-" before the stunned boy could question he looked to notice his sister smiling

"Feels nice seeing my new friend befriending my fratello" she grinned as Anya smiled friendly at her

With that the three started walking and Feliciana turned on some Italian music Anya had never heard of. Soon the twins begun to sing the depressing sounding music, Anya only clapped at the two's silliness. It was nice seeing people honestly having fun doing nothing. She then heard a faint ringing of the phone. She stood up and walked to the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked politely

"Hey Anya, looks like you're back from Gil's place" the American laughed on the other line of the phone.

"Are you back from 'Iggy's'?" the Russian asked

The Englishman was boosting about getting the internship he had been after since he was a senior in high school. He spoke about his house that he had in the older east side. He spoke about how embarrassing Alfred was at time. However, he was also holding the slightly taller male's hand. Anya could easily tell they both truly care about each other.

"Na, I'm at my dorm now. I always leave in the morning. Iggy isn't much of a chef. Anya, I need to talk to you. So when can we met up?" he asked. The blonde was silence as she thought just what would the two talks about anyway?

"Sure Alfred" she said

"Awesome! I'll be at you're dorm in like fifteen minutes" he said as he hanged up the phone. Anya hanged up and walked to her room, as the twins were lost in their music. Anya decided it was not the best idea to meet the blond wearing the German's shirt. She quickly changed into her casual outfit and then heard a knock on the door. She left the room to notice that the siblings were still singing an unknown song. She walked to the door and opened it and as Alfred laughing a bit.

"I haven't heard those two sing for a while" he laughed as he walked into the apartment. As soon as Antonio noticed the blond man he stopped causing Feliciana to pout. She then quickly noticed the American and ran to hug him. She smiled as the American laughed.

"I see you're feel better from last night"

"You know Ludwig knows how to deal with hangover" she grinned.

"Alright, Anya and I are going to have a one on one" he said as he pulled the blonde by the waist.

"Oh okay, Antonio and I will be here" she said cheerfully as the sister started attacking her brother. At this point all Anya understood was Antonio shouting now. As the two laugh the apartment Alfred was holding on to himself out of laughter.

"I know you don't know what they are saying. But Feliciana has a sister complex with Antony"

"…Reminds me of my younger brother, Nikon" Anya said with a heavy sigh

"You look nice today. Even with your hair tied" the blue eyed man said that caused the Russian to stare at him.

"Anyways where are we going?" she asked as she walked towards the elevator.

"I think I want a burger today" he mused out loud.

"It isn't as if you eat anything else" the violet-eyed girl muttered as Alfred looked at her with a shock expression.

"No I don't!"

"Alfred, you always eat burgers. Это почти как вы пристрастились к вещи" (7) she said as Alfred nodded his head as if it was a challenge.

"You know what, I'll go take you to this diner I know" he said as the Russian blinked.

"And you'll just order a burger" the blonde said with a humors tone as she walked to the American's car.

As the blond took the wheel, Anya opened the car door and sat in the front seat. He turned on the car and drive towards the street. Of course the car ride was not really silent. That would be impossible for the Texan. He was playing some song country song Anya never heard in her life. Sure American music played in St. Petersburg. But never country, that was truly pure American. Soon Alfred pulled into a parking garage and opened the door. He walked towards the exit and Anya followed him to a rather large looking diner. Anya awed at the place as he ordered a table for two. Soon the two took a sat and Anya watched the American as he scanned through the menu within seconds.

"Well I know what I'm ordering" he said proudly as Anya opened the menu and looked through the choices.

"Я до сих пор не имеют малейшего представления о том, что я хочу, чтобы поесть." (8)

"Haha, it's been a while since I've hard you speak Russian. Why don't you get the salad? That's what girls always get for some reason" he said with a roll of his eyes. Anya stared at the blond for a moment and wondered if he was being serious. She decided it was best to ignore the comment as she looked through the menu.

"Hello you guess, what can I get you?" the waitress asked

"I'll like a grilled cheese with bacon and a side order of French fries with a Coke"

"Okay…so about you Miss?"

"…Buffalo chicken sandwich…with water" the Russian said with a tone of confusion.

"Well then your orders will be up soon" the girl smiled as she left the two alone.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about Alfred?" Alfred then started laughing at the Russian raised her eyebrow.

"Someone wants to get things over and done with quickly" he said as he eased back into his chair.

"Я не тот человек, который тратит время." (9) Anya said as the waitress returned with their drinks. Anya reached for her water as she eyed the American who smiled at the waitress saying he would prefer a can over a bottle and to simply leave the can.

"It's about last night"

"What about last night?"

"Anya, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to see Gil"

"…What do you mean?" she asked as Alfred sighed a little as he played with his glasses.

"Don't get me wrong, Gil is my homeboy and all but, Anya he plays with girls all the time. You aren't he first or only girl he knows. I just don't want to see you get hurt"

Anya stared at the American for a moment. If it had been another girl she might have screamed 'that's not true it's different with us' or something 'I'm so glad you told me so I didn't waste my time with this guy'. No, Anya was those types of girls. So she smiled and chuckled to herself as his useless worry over her. When she glanced up she saw the look of confusion on the American's face.

"I'm not going for a relationship with him"

"Wait what?"

"Why would I date Gilbert of all people? He's just a fuck buddy for now" Anya said as she sipped her water.

Before the American could push the subject anymore the waitress she came back holding the two plates and smiled as she left to serve another table. Anya looked at her sandwich took a bite of it. She was a bit surprised by spice in the sauce however she made sure it did not appear on her facial expression. Pass the spiciness of the sandwich it was a good choice overall. Soon the American was eating his French fries as he studied the blonde.

"That's kinda weird"

"Что вы говорите?" (10)

"Girls don't normally do the whole fuck buddy deal very well" he said as he dipped the fry into a pile of ketchup.

"Most girls don't"

"So what makes you so different?" he said with a look in his eye that bothered the Russian.

"почему так интересует моя личная жизнь Альфреда?" (11)

"It's nothing to get defensive about Anya. It's just…Идея женщины действительно не дает дерьмо о сексе не то, что я привык слышать (12)" he said as he took a sip of his Coke.

"I don't want a relationship now"

"Why not? Did you just break up with someone back home? Is that why you came to America?"

"Как ты смеешь просить меня такие личные вопросы" (13)

"To me they aren't that personal" the American said with a smug look on his face.

"Не тебя есть парень? Кажется немного странным, что вы спросите меня такой вопрос. Планируете ли вы обмануть его с собой?" (14)

If he wanted to play dirty so she could. She narrowed her eyes at the American. She wanted to see his facial expression change into something between embarrassment or rage. However Alfred only took a deep breath and looked straight into her violet eyes.

"Gilbert is going through a hard time. I don't know much about you, Anya. But you shouldn't have to get into situations just because you're sex friend now. I kina like that term better than fuck buddies" Alfred said with a chuckle in the end

"So you're not mad or disappointed about me with this all relationship?'

"Nope, people do all kinds of weird thing behind closed doors. Not my place to judge them" he said as he lend against his chair.

"Then why do you care so much?"

"Because you guys are my friends, I don't want both of my friends to get hard" he explained

There was a faint warm feeling floating through Anya's body. _'Friends…'_ she thought. She did not have friend back home. She did want to get too close to people. Have friends only bring about heartache and the same with love. She did want to deal with that ever again. However, here she was in America and the semester has not even stared and she had a group of friends already.

"What are you smiling about?" the American said in a confused tone. "I'm going so serious right now! I can't have Gil call me in the middle of the night-"

"Нет, это потому, что я никогда не думал, что я собираюсь встретились и, как говорят с очень многих людей в моей жизни" (15)

"Of course Anya, you're really cool! Being Russian and all only adds to it!" Alfred proclaimed as the blonde smiled at him for a moment.

"Do you want the rest of my sandwich? It's too big for me" the girl asked

"It wasn't even that big!"

"In Russian the serving size is smaller…I'm not going to gain unneeded weight" she said with a roll of her eye.

"Naa, you'll be fine" he said as took the plate and started eating it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if anyone wants a one-shot between what happened with Anya and Gilbert I don't mind. It's going to be rated M just to make it clear. So I think this chapter is cute. And it's going to be clear why no one really wants Anya and Gilbert in any relationship. Yes, this is an America x fem!Russia fanfiction. It's just going to take some time for anything romantic to happen you guys. Thank you for reading and reviewing would be nice too**

**Of course, it's 6:00 am ...**

**Go to sleep ...**

**I do not mind it struck a few times until it is a cherry red**

**Why the hell are they always so?**

**He really looks older than Gilbert**

**I'll buy books**

**It's almost like you're addicted to the stuff**

**I still do not have the slightest idea of what I want to eat**

**I'm not someone who spends time (I typed in waste but ehhh I don't know Russian to correct this)**

**What are you talking about?**

**Why so interested in my personal life, Alfred?**

**The idea of a woman does not really give a shit about sex is not what I'm used to hearing**

**How dare you ask me such personal questions**

**Do not you have a boyfriend? Seems a bit odd that you ask me a question. Do you plan to trick him with a**

**No, it's because I never thought I was going to meet and how to talk to so many people in my life**

**Thanks to Rainy-Ray-Rachel reminding me to translate it LOL sorry guys~**


	4. Chapter 4

Anya opened to find the bedroom pitch black bedroom. She could not believe that Feliciana was still sleep. She searched for the light switch and when she found it all she heard was a groan. _'Людвиг, лучше не быть в постели с ней' _(1) The blonde walked closer to the bed to find it was just the brunette in the bed. However, Anya did not think she was going to see the Italian nuke. Feliciana was cuddling next to a stuff toy murmuring something in Italian. Anya quickly got over her stage of shock, when she remembered what time it was.

"Feliciana get up" she said in a tone most people would fear.

However, it seemed that the brunette loved to sleep. The Russian was silent as she ran ideas through her mind rating them from heart attack to somewhat pranks.

"Feliciana, Ludwig's outside with pizza" she said.

As soon as the word pizza reached the Italian's ear she rose from the bed looking around as if the pizza was somewhere in the room.

"Good, now you can change and get ready for class"

"What?! You lied Anya?! Non si può mentire su una cosa del genere! (2)"

"Feliciana, I don't know Italian and besides we are running behind schedule" the Russian reasoned as she walked towards the door. When the Russian heard sounds of sniffling she turned to see the petite girl was teary eyed as she looked at the Russian. The blonde simply stared at the brunette. She could not believe that she was honestly, about to cry because of that lie. The Russian released a sigh as the Italian looked up.

"Fine, we'll get pizza after class" she said as she walked through the doors and she felt the tiny naked girl hug her from behind.

"Grazie!" she shouted as Anya's started murmuring something Feliciana did not understand.

"Feliciana just get dress. Why are you even naked anyways?"

"I always sleep in the nuke. It's the most comfortable to me" she said as if it was second nature to her.

"Aren't you at least a little embarrassed that I'm seeing you"

"No, not really…" she said in confusion.

Anya quickly dropped the topic and reminded the girl to go the bathroom. Luckily Anya was already changed for class. She could not believe how fast the semester started. She had her clothes for the term. However, it seemed that Feliciana was not pleased with her choice in clothes. So her roommate decided on her own whim she would buy the Russian a whole closet of clothes she deemed where in season. Of course Anya refused them and repeated took the brunette to return the clothes. However, Feliciana refused and so now Anya was stuck with the new clothes. Last night the Italian even picked out the clothes that Anya should wear for her first day of class. This was a black sweater, the sweater she normal wore, black thigh high boots with a kitten size heel, and a light purple coat peacoat. Anya knew better than to go against Feliciana. At this point she became the girl's life-size Russian Barbie it seemed. With that the brunette was changed into a cream colored knitted sweater with a bright green knitted scarf with skinny jeans and brown booties. She reached for her back peacoat as she singing something in Italian.

"Okay, so I have my fruit...anyways off to class!" she said cheerfully as Anya told followed her silently.

One thing Anya quickly learned what the campus of NYU was confusing. She had no idea where she was going most of the time and would simply wonder around the building looking for her classes. Once in a while she would stop people and ask where her classes were. However, she did not like the feeling of having to ask people to help. It simply was something she did or liked to do. When she reached her third class of the day such was Russian and Baltic studies she was surprised to see Svajone in the class.

"Oh, good morning Anya" the girl said quietly as the Russian moved to sit next to her.

"I did not think I was going to see you in one of my class this term" the blonde explained as the Lithuanian nodded

"Yes, but we are the same major. I'm sure we will have more classes together" the girl said as she looked down at her notebook. Anya eyed for her a while unsure why the girl was so embarrassed. With that the professor soon came into the classroom and started his introduces.

After class was over Anya wanted nothing more than to start on reading the textbook. She was always an early bird when it came to reading her the textbooks. In fact most of the time she read the whole thing by the end of the semester, reading was one of her most favorite pass times. And being in college only helped lend it more towards education and non-fiction rather than her fiction books. Luckily for her Svajone took her to the café where the Lithuanian claimed that Feliciana was most likely to be. Placing trust in Svajone's judgment she took a sit on a chair and opened her textbook to start on some reading. Before long she heard a very familiar voice calling to her from a distance. She looked up to noticed that it was the Italian but someone else that Anya had never seen in her whole life was following the tiny girl. Anya closed the book and the girl smiled happily at her roommate.

"So how was class ve~?" the brunette asked

"I think this would be a good semester" the blonde said as looked at the girl but felt a glare coming from the unknown person.

"Feliciana is this 'Anya'?" the girl said with narrowed eyes as Anya quickly returned the look.

"Yup, my belle Russian friend"

"Wait this is the chick who slept with Gil?" the taller woman said as Feliciana simply nodded her head.

"You, she-devil doesn't mess with Gilbert's already retarded mind" the woman shouted.

"And who are you? His girlfriend? Wait, Gilbert doesn't have one so why do you care?" the Russian asked in a cool tone as the girl growled at the comment.

"I don't need you playing games with him. And he said you don't plan to date him. So why did you have sex with him?"

"Because I can…I thought I was in America" the Russian chuckled as the girl nearly jumped her until out of nowhere Alfred appeared and seemed to have noticed the fight. He ran over pulled the random girl away from Anya who was not affected by the out lash.

"Wooah clam down Elizaveta!" the American said as Anya looked at the girl. When Elizaveta did calm down Anya quickly noticed her hair was able one or two shades lighter than Feliciana's. It seemed to be naturally curly but odds are it was also enhanced with curly iron curls. She had light brown eyes that looked almost golden. She was a bit taller than the Italian but still shorter than Anya.

"She's going to ruin Gilbert!"

"First of all, Gilbert was the one who went after her. And second Elizaveta, Gilbert is an adult. Yea, he kinda acts like a two year old about a lot of things. But you can't control he decides to fool around with" the American said as he released the girl. The girl narrowed her eyes and simply walked around from the group. Feliciana looked at the two in confusion unsure about what just happened.

"Feliciana, why don't you go with Elizaveta? I think she's going to need a friend to help her calm down" the blond reasoned.

"But Anya promised me pizza!" the girl whined as Anya sighed

"I'll order a pie for dinner tonight…" the Russian muttered as the Italian quickly cheered up as she ran towards Elizaveta's direction. She waved as she reached the other brunette.

"I didn't think Eliza would act like that" Alfred said as Anya took her bag and got up.

"Well, I think that was stupid of her to do"

"Yea it kinda was. Luckily, I was there to stop it before anything too serious happened"

"Yes…luckily her" Anya muttered under her breathe.

"Anyways do you have another class?" the Texan asked

"No, I have a two hour break, why?"

"Perfect, we can go eat something. I promised Iggy that I would meet him near the library" the American said as the Russian stared blankly at him.

"I don't want to go" she said as she walked away

"Wait what?!" the blond reached and touched the girl's shoulder. Anya turned to look at him waiting for him to say something she would deem stupid or nonsense. She did not like Arthur at all she found to be very egoistic. Then again so was Gilbert, but for some reason she could overlook it because he was just so dumb about it. Alfred looked at the in confusion at the reaction.

"Я не заинтересован в притон со своим бойфрендом. (3)

"Come on Anya, you just got here. You need to be a little bit more social" the American tried to reason.

"Are you trying to say that the friends I made now aren't enough to be accept da?~" she said

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the sudden extremely heavy account that Anya just used. Sure, he English was a lot better than more international students and she did have hints of her Russian accents in certain words. However, he never heard it as strongly as he heard it now.

"Wait…Anya, are you getting mad?" The question was meant to test the waters of where this conversation was going and Alfred learned pretty quickly he should have never asked the blonde that. He eyes looked almost murderous now as if she was deciding if it was rather it to attack him.

"Нет, ей угрожал, но случайный незнакомец не будет беспокоить меня. Или то, что я вынужден болтаться с кем-то, у меня нет реальных интересно узнать. И все же, вы, кажется, думаете, что я должен узнать весь мир, когда я вполне доволен тем, что происходит в моей жизни прямо сейчас." (4)

With that Anya walked out of the café. She did not want to think to anyone for the rest of the day. She was sure that that Feliciana was going to hang out with Elizaveta for the rest of the day to calm down the craze woman. And she could always walk back to the dorm and wait there until her next class started. As the Russian made up her mind about the whole situation noticed that Svajone was being shouted by a group of girls. The Lithuanian was silence as the girls were teasing her from what Anya could tell.

'_Мог бы также спасти ее ...' (5)_ she thought as she walked over to the group.

"What the hell are you assholes doing guys doing to her?" Anya asked as the girls turned to look at the Russian. Svajone looked up in surprise at the blonde in surprised. The four girls who were there had to be Eastern European. However, why the hell were they bulling Svajone for? She was one of the nicest girls she had ever met in her life. One of the girls walked towards Russian and walked around in circles.

"Oh so you're this chick's bodyguard now?" one of the girls said with a cruel smile.

"It would seem so…Оставьте прежде, чем кто-то получить больно.(6)" Anya said as the group of girls laughed.

"Эта сука думает, что мы боимся ее. Она просто красивое лицо.(7)" the leader stated as the two of the girls punch Anya's arm. The blonde then started to smile cruelly as she grabbed the girls by the hair and pulled it until they started to scream. The two backed away a little nervous about the Russian now. Anya then threw the girls towards the rest of the group.

"Примите это как предупреждение, в следующий раз я отрежу твои волосы и продать его.(8)" the Russian growled as the other girls ran away from the scene.

Svajone looked at the Russian with a slight blush on her cheeks. Clearly the blue-eyed girl was embarrassed that then at her age she was being bullied. Anya of course did not think much of it. Vera always being bullied by the neighborhood children back in St. Petersburg, and it was always Anya who had to save her older sister.

"Ummm…Thanks for saving me" the little blue-eyed girl said as Anya only smiled

"You don't have to thank me Svajone. I am kinda surprised though that at this age people would be bullying you" the Russian said as color appeared on the Lithuanian's cheeks.

"Well…It's been going on for a while…" she muttered

"Why?"

"Can we not talking about this?" the brunette begged as Anya eyed her for a bit.

"…Sure…we'll talk about this in your dorm room" the blonde said

"I'm not going to be in my dorm tonight"

"You're going to your parent's house? Fine, I'll go with you" she said with a smirk that caused the brunette to wince.

"But Anya, I don't feel comfortable telling you why I'm being picked on" the girl tried to explain

"Well, I just saved your life and the least you can do is explained why those Russian girls were picking on you" the said in a tone that Svajone never heard from the Russian. It almost sounded like she did care about her safety.

"Anya, class is about to start" the brunette said as the blonde quickly nodded as she walked to the next class.

Throughout class Svajone refused to look at Anya. Not that Anya was surprised. Most people were not like Vera who act like a grateful puppy for giving her food. Svajone was give the Russian and interesting reaction. Russian did not bother to listen to the professor because she had already learned this in Russia meaning this was going to be an easy class for her. Once class ended the blonde followed the brunette who was surprised by the sudden movement. The Lithuanian had known the Russian for a few weeks so she knew that Anya normally kept to herself however, this was the first time the tall beauty wanted to be near her. Did she think she was the brunette's bodyguard?

"Anya you're not my bodyguard" she stated

"I know I'm not…but I wouldn't mind being one if you paid me"

"What?"

"I like money" the Russian smiled

"Really?" the girl asked in shock as the Russian smiled and bend to look at the girl with one of her creepy grins.

"I'm going to follow you until you tell me why those girls were bullying you" she said in an oddly nice voice.

"B-but I don't want to tell you" she said in horror as Anya tilted her head a little.

"We'll see about that Svajone da~" she smiled.

Just as the Russian promised she followed Svajone to the train station and even entered the train with her. Anya had never been in the MTA before. She looked around and she could say it was one of the dirtiest places she had even been. There were street performers, beggars, and people trying to convert people into different religions. She was not sure there was the same thing in St. Petersburg. She got herself a metro card and quickly swiped and followed the petite girl into the train. When Svajone looked at the same blonde she felt chills climbing up her spine.

"Don't you think Feliciana would be worried about you?" she asked

"I highly doubt that since she is with Elizaveta right now" the Russian said with a bit an icy tone in her voice.

"…Are you sure the two of you are roommates and you don't have a cellphone yet" the girl tried to explain but she could see that Anya was not going to change her mind. Soon the train reached their stop and Anya was sure not to lose the petite girl. As Svajone made her way through the crowd and Anya closely behind her, when they reached the surface Anya noticed that Svajone quickly picked up the phone and begun texting someone. In silence the Russian followed the girl into a fancy looking building. After going up one fleet of stairs Anya noticed a door fell open and there was Raivis who ran into his sister's arm. Clearly the little boy did not notice Anya yet. When he did notice the blonde he held into his sister even tighter.

"Calm down Raivis, she's my friend remember?"

"But why does she look so scary?" he whispered so Anya would not be able to hear what he was saying.

"That's just how she is…anyway did Ieva leave already?"

"No, mother is still inside the apartment" the blond said as Svajone nodded.

The three walked towards the apartment and noticed that Ieva was current deciding what purse to use for today. Svajone coughed a bit and the blonde turned her head and smiled when she noticed Svajone had returned the house. Anya studied the woman for a bit. Her hair was tied into a high bun with natural looking make up. She had a bit of a round face but it did not rude her looks. She smiled a bit at Anya who only raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Svajone, I'll be out with my girlfriends for a little while. And you know how hard Eduard is trying to study for his exam" the woman explained as Svajone nodded in understand.

"Did you get a call from Papa?" the blue-eyed girl asked as Ieva nodded

"Yes, he said he'll be back soon. Well thank you for babysitting Svajone" the woman said as she walked out of the door.

"Svajone, what are we going to do today?" her little brother said as his eyes shined.

"First you're going to do your homework because I have to talk to my friend, Anya for a moment okay?"

"Okay then" he said as he ran to his backpack. He took it and ran into what Anya would guess was his room.

The blonde looked at the brunette who biting her lower lips slightly was causing the Russian to raise an eyebrow.

"I was being bullied because of Feliks"

"Feliks? Isn't he your friend?"

"He is my childhood friend. We've always been together even when my parents split up. We even went to the same college. The problem started when Feliks would talk about looks"

"…Well me guess, these girls don't like that you are close to him?"

A slight blush appeared on the girl's cheeks as Anya raised an eyebrow at the movement.

"Feliks is an idiot. He flirts anything that moves or talks. He leaves you with the bill. But comes out a nowhere to say sorry it's always been like this. Why do they think we have a thing?"

Anya was silent as he looked at the girl in silence. Clearly Svajone was in love with her childhood friend. Because if anyone were to ever do that to her. '_Если кто-то сделал это для меня. Он будет сокращено с маслом ножом_.' (9) She studied the brunette to be sure that Svajone really was clueless to her own feelings. When it was confirmed that the petite was indeed in her own girl Anya patted her head which caused her to look up.

"Don't mind those girls. I'll be there to help you. В следующий раз они заставят тебя плакать я буду резать им горло (10)" Anya said with a large smile on her face.

"…Anya what did you just say?"

"Nothing to worry about Svajone" the blonde said happily

"…Then translate it"

"I wouldn't know where to start"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I wouldn't know how to make it sound less…scary" she said with a happy tone that caused Svajone to start shaking a bit. Then the door swung open and Raivis looked at this sister and ran towards her. Svajone quickly noticed and forced a smile on at her little brother. She did not need to have him worry about her too.

"So what do you want to do?" Svajone asked

"I'm hungry to be honest" he said as his stomach growled.

"Oh then I'll cook something"

"Ah, this is going to be my first time eating Lithuanian food" the Russian said as she followed the pair into the kitchen.

'_I didn't invite her to eat here…let me not question it' _Svajone thought as she begun to look into the kitchen to see if there was anything to cook with.

The day went better than Svajone had originally thought. Anya still scared Raivis at some point when she asked him questions that she gets to remind the Russian was too mature for a child. OF course Anya would be confused about the comment but never seemed to push it much. Raivis soon started to relax once he noticed that Anya was slightly better at video games than Svajone even though the blonde stated she never played any of these games before. When the three were relaxed Svajone's phone started ringing. She quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked

"Yes, she's with me. She's been with me the whole day. Wait; calm down Alfred, we're in my parent's house. I was babysitting Raivis" with that Svajone was silent as she turned off the phone.

"Svajone who was that?" Eduard asked as he walked into the living room.

"Alfred…" she muttered

"What was he so upset about?" Anya asked

"He thought you were lost in the city" Svajone said with a sigh

"Lost?"

"I would understand why, Anya you are new to New York and the worst part is you don't have a cell phone"

"What you don't have a cell phone? Even I have one" Raivis said as he pulled out his iPhone 5. Anya stared blankly at it as the little boy as he was now losing her interest with the phone.

"I don't see what the big deal is…" she said

"Anya, you're Feliciana's roommate. Knowing her she might have called Alfred panicking" Eduard said as he closed the book he was reading.

"I still don't understand why he is the one who is stressed up looking for me" Anya said as she stood up and walked to get her coat.

"Anya, Alfred cares about all his friends equally" Svajone explained.

"But I was in your house. I feel like I'm being treated like a hopeless lamb" Anya muttered as they heard a loud knock on the door. Svajone walked over to the door to see it was both Alfred and Arthur at the door. Both blonds were covered in sweat as they looked at the blonde who was calmly say good bye to Svajone's siblings.

"Hopefully we have class together tomorrow" the Russian smiled as she walked towards the door.

"…Yea…I'm sure…Good night, and tell Feliciana I'm sorry about the misunderstanding" Svajone called out as Anya nodded.

As the three walked down the stairs Anya could feel the tension in the airs. Once they entered Alfred's car Anya had hope that Arthur would not talk. However, she was wrong not that Anya was surprised.

"To think you were simply at Svajone's house. Alfred decided to go on a wild goose chase for someone who doesn't think about others" Arthur said as Anya smiled at the Englishman. _'Боже, как я ненавижу этого человека.' _(11) she thoughts.

"No one asked you to do anything" she simply said as the British man turned his head and eyed the blonde who glad returned the stare.

"Alfred, decided to force me into a search party for an ungrateful Russian" he nearly hissed

"Clearly, I wasn't lost and no one forced you to do anything" Anya bite out as Alfred seem to choice to ignore the two.

The rest of the ride was silent as Anya plotted Arthur's death in her mind. Soon Alfred was parked in front of the dorm building. Anya quickly opened the door and walked towards the door. She heard the door open and saw it was Alfred. There was a strange look in his eyes that Anya had never seen on someone else eyes.

"You can't do that again Anya" he said

"I don't understand why you care so much" Anya said with a hint of venom in her voice. She knew Alfred heard it but he choose to ignore it as he looked into the violet eyes.

"Anya, I thought of the worst case scenarios when Feliciana said you were missing" he said with an odd tone that caused the Russian to raise her eyebrow at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you Anya" he said as Anya simply stared at the American.

"Don't worry so much about other people so much" she said in a tone that caused Alfred to straighten out as she walked to the building.

As Anya got on the elevator she was furious at Alfred. How dare he treat her like a child? She was the one who took care of everyone. She was the one who helped Vera in school and even get her a job as a maid. She was one who had to take care of Nikon when he was a starting school. She was the one who had to help when there dying grandmother was in her final stages of life. She was the one who had to work and go to school. She closed her eyes tightly. It was always her. And the look in Alfred's eyes reminded her of both Vera and her grandmother. Whenever they muttered the same phase, '_Я сожалею, что вы должны быть очень сильным'_. (12).

When Anya finally reached the dorm Feliciana opened the door with tears in the corner of her eyes. The Italian jumped on top of taller woman and hugged her tightly. Anya froze at the touch. Just why was she so worried about him? Anya did not return the hug but Feliciana quickly released her as she looked at the girl.

"Tu non sai quanto ero preoccupato Anya" (13)

"Feliciana for the last time I don't know Italian. And I promised you pizza so just order it and I'll pay"

"With anything?"

"Yes everything"

Feliciana quickly called her favorite pizzeria and Anya sat down and looked at the girl who was speaking Italian since the owners were Italian themselves. But thoughts were resting through the Russian's mind and soon she heard a door open and there was Ludwig as he looked at the two girls. He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss as he walked over to the couch.

"So I heard you almost got into a fight with Elizaveta" he said

Anya had almost forgotten about that. She smiled almost cruelly at the thought of the pointless fight.

"She wouldn't stop screaming at Gilbert about the whole thing"

"Luckily, I called Rocherich who calmed her down"

"Who is Rocherich?" Anya asked

"Elizaveta's fiancé" Feliciana said as if it were a well-known fact. Soon the door rang and Feliciana quickly ran to the door with the money Anya had given her. She looked at the German who looked at the girl for a moment.

"Let me explain this…you see…Gilbert is in love with Elizaveta. But, she's engaged with our cousin Rocherich. And Elizaveta is in love with both…but she is more in love with Rocherich" Ludwig said

"I see…" Anya said with annoyed tone

"Yea, we were all childhood friends, and the pizza is here!" Feliciana shouted as she opened the box.

The rest of the night Anya was feeling her blood boil. All of this over stupid events of other people lives. She was silent as she ate the slice as she looked pair. New York was indeed going to be very different than back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Honestly, this story is not forgot it's just the hardest of all the story on my profile to write because there is a lot of complex ideas going one at once. Anya is just getting annoyed with everyone she doesn't really understand friend drama much so this is just all news to her. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and a review would help brighten my day~Cherry out~**

* * *

><p>, better not to be in bed with her<p>

cannot lie about something like that

3.I'm not interested in a hangout with your boyfriend

, she was threatened, but a random stranger would not bother me. Or the fact that I have to hang out with someone, I have no real interesting to know. And yet, you seem to think that I have to know the whole world when I'm quite happy with what is happening in my life right now

as well save her

before someone gets hurt

bitch thinks that we are afraid of it. She's just a pretty face

this as a warning, the next time I'll cut your hair and sell it

someone did this to me. It will be reduced from the butter knife.

next time they make you cry, I'll cut their throats

, how I hate that man.

12.I am sorry that you have to be very strong

do not know what I was worried about Anya


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I know, I've been gone for a while. But I've been going through problems with my health, college, personal, family, and my work. I didn't really have time to write. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but I do have an idea for something interesting to happen in the next upgrade. So stay tune and reviews would be amusing...just saying... **

* * *

><p>Anya heard a faint sound come from her laptop. It could only be one option which was her siblings wanted to Skype with her. It has been a while since she has lost spoken to both Vera and Nikon. She had become very busy with all her school work. And the reality of the fact she needs a job very soon. She could not live with the idea of living off of Vera's hard work. She quickly accepted the call and was happy with see her two siblings through the webcam. Vera's short blonde hair was nicely brushed and Nikon's oddly long hair was tied with a tiny ponytail.<p>

"Привет Аня!" (1) Vera said as a smile crossed the blonde's face.

"Приятно видеть Вас Вера" (2)

"Как все, что происходит там, в Нью-Йорке?" ?(3) Nikon asked

"Ладно, мне нужно найти работу, хотя" (4) Anya said

"Но я уже сказал вам, вы не должны работать" (5) Vera said as Anya ignored her sister's plea

"Изобразительное то игнорировать меня, ты по крайней мере, встретился интересный человек? (6) Vera asked

Anya noticed how quickly Nikon's eyes hardened at that question. Anya stared blankly at the screen. She could call what she was doing something Vera or Nikon at that matter really wanted to know in much detail. Of course, whenever she was having these fuck buddies in back home Nikon would have these uncontrollable fits of rage that would cause Anya to leave the house for a while. Just the idea of telling him she was sleeping with the older brother of her roommate's boyfriend would most likely have nightmarish results.

"Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос" (7) she answered as Nikon narrowed his eyes.

Then out of nowhere Feliciana opened the door to her room and decided to attach herself onto Anya. There was an awkward silence on the other side of the screen as Anya smiling trying to remind herself that Feliciana was a special case.

"Indovina chi ti ha il lavoro più divertente mai~" (8) she sang as Anya released a heavy sigh

"Anya for the last time…you know I don't know Italian" she said as Nikon was quickly translating to the confused Vera.

"Ve~, hi Anya's family in Russia!" Feliciana said as Vera waved and Nikon just stared at her.

"Anya your brother is creepy" she whispered into Anya's ear.

"Feliciana just tell me what you were saying in Italian" Anya said feeling herself get angry.

"Oh, I bought you booked for a modeling job"

"Modeling?!" all three Braginski said as they stared at the smiling Italian.

"Yup, I show them pictures of when we went clubbing that one time~" she sang.

With that being said Anya quickly ended the call. She already knew that Nikon was about to scream at her for even having that type of fun. _'Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, если он думает, что он является старшим братом' (9)_ she thought. She turned to eye at the Italian who clearly saw nothing wrong with shouting out Anya's business. However, the Russian was learning to simply roll with whatever crazy impulses her roommate had. This being one of many she learned.

"Aren't you excited?!" she asked as she hugged the blonde.

"Not really" the Russian muttered as she felt a slight shake moment.

"But Anya~! You're so pretty and the money is good!" she tried to explain

"I don't like the job. But I do need money…isn't Ludwig coming over again?" she asked hoping to end the conversation with that. Even though truly she knew that Ludwig was coming over. He basically lived in the dorm with them. Feliciana seeming to take the bait quickly nodded her head.

"Yup, and Gilbert is coming with him too" she said

Feliciana accept the fact that Anya was fooling around with Gilbert. Honestly, the brunette loved it because she finally felt like she could have a double date sort of deal even though both Anya and Gilbert would reject the idea too quickly for it to even be possible.

"That's nice I guess" the blonde said as she opened her textbook scanning through it for any possible key words she needed to know.

"Anya, are you really still mad at Al?" Feliciana said above a whisper. Anya turned to raise an eyebrow at her roommate. What was with all the sudden questions? Feliciana was not the brightest crayon when it came to these types of things. So the only reason she had to be asking this question was because she wanted to hang out.

"That's none of your business Feliciana" Anya said refusing to meet eye connect.

After the whole episode with Alfred thinking Anya was missing. Anya had refused to see or talk to the American. He tried to talk to her through Feliciana, Svajone, Ludwig, and Gilbert. But she refused. She still felt that she did nothing wrong. Of course at this point what Anya was doing was a bit childhood of her. But with enough time Alfred would stop trying to talk to her and drift away like the rest of them. It was only a matter of time, she was sure of that.

"But Anya he was just looking out for you" Feliciana cried as Anya rolled her eyes.

She was getting tired of hear the same thing all advices. They were always the same just said by different voices. Then girls heard the doorbell. Feliciana ran towards the door and opened it to see it was German brothers as everyone nicknamed the brothers. Gilbert smiled a bit as he spotted Anya reading her textbook.

"Hey there babe!" he called out as he walked towards her.

"Not right now…" she muttered never looking up.

"Come on babe, I came all the way from Brooklyn just to see your pretty little face" he said as he sat next to the Russian who just ignored him.

"Leave her be, you don't want to be in the shunned like Alfred" West chuckled at his own joke.

Anya looked up from her book and eyed the blond who's chuckles quickly dead out. Really, they were talking to tease her about this none stop now? With a giggle from Feliciana the four started their normal hang outs. Feliciana would talk to Gilbert about fashion for some reason the Italian was very opinionated with the Albino's edgy style. As she pointed out Ludwig's was a clean cut and Gilbert was like the bad boy of the group. Something that Anya learned quickly was always the case in their childhood group of friends.

After Anya finished her homework she would listen closely to what was being said. She would randomly point out that Feliciana was just a little too fussy over Gilbert's clothes. Feliciana would deny it but then rub noses with Ludwig who smiled at the smile innocent act. Gilbert would looked at Anya for a moment that the blonde knew met he wanted to have sex. Someone times she would ignore it and keep talking. Sometimes Anya would be the one who hit on the older brother when the conversation was starting to bore her. Or sometimes they would just talk and drink coffee, something Anya was not too much of a fan with at first. However, she grew to tolerate the beverage.

But today Anya was not really in the mood for sex. It really was not on her mind. Even ever Gilbert would rub her knees she would just remove his hand and talk to Ludwig who was eyeing the two. West knew Anya's pattern by his point so he would tell her brother in German to knock it off Anya guessed since Gilbert would groan and give up. However, for some reason he seemed to really want to have sex.

"So I got Anya a modeling job" Feliciana said happy as both Gilbert and Ludwig looked at the Russian who just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's going to be for the store I work for. It's next week and the pay is good for a first job" Feliciana reasoned

"Just what do I have to do?" Anya asked.

She did not know much about model. Before coming to America she never had a sense of fashion. She did not have the money to buy new clothes and get into new trends. The only real reason she even looks fashionable now is because Feliciana always buys her clothes since her father forbid to buy anymore clothes since there was no more room for them. However, Feliciana liked to play dress up using Anya as her doll.

"Wear clothes, they'll put on the make up and do your hair themselves. But they want it to be clean" she explained as Anya only nodded slightly.

"So babe, how does it feel to be a model now?" Gilbert teased as Anya only rolled her eyes.

"It's just pictures" she said as Feliciana gasped

"It's not just pictures! You're highlighting the beauty of the female body and making this clothes look amusing" she said as Anya only stared blankly at her.

"If you say so Feliciana" she muttered.

"Gilbert, are you going to the engagement party?" Ludwig suddenly asked. Anya looked up at the albino and noticed his eyes darkening a bit at the question

"I was playing with the idea…" he said very carefully which was not like him at all. Normally the older brother would just say whatever was on his mind but it seemed that Elizaveta's engagement really was a very touchy subject for him.

"Of not going?" his younger brother said in a very annoyed tone of voice

"Who even gives a shit if I go or no?" he asked as Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"Elizaveta and Roderich"

"Who gives a fuck about Roderich?!" he shouted

"He's your cousin" Ludwig making a calm voice. He did not want to feed into his brother's rage.

"I never fucking liked him in the first place"

"Yes, you did when we were younger" Feliciana said quietly. It seemed the Italian was getting scared of the scene. Anya only sat and watched since she honestly, never heard it from Gilbert's lips anything about Elizaveta.

"That was a long time ago…now I can give a flying fuck about him"

"What about Elizaveta then?"

The rage vanished from his eyes as he studied West for a moment staring intensely into the blue eyes. Without much of a word Gilbert stood up and walked straight to the door. Feliciana called after the older man who ignored her pleads as he slammed the door behind him.

"He's too damn childish" Ludwig muttered

Without a word Anya stood up and followed after the German. She did not really understand why he reacted in such a poor matter but clearly the subject of this wedding was honestly bothering him. When Anya caught up to the albino he looked at her with a stern look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"You looked like you were about the cry"

"I am not going to cry! Crying is for girls and babies"

"And apparently grown men" Anya stated in an icy tone as Gilbert only looked at her for a moment.

"Can you take a ride with me?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Sure, it's not like they're doing anything interesting" Anya said.

Once she followed the man into his car and turned the engine on. The two rode in silence minus the heavy metal that was on the radio. Anya did not know if Gilbert wanted her to start a conversation. Anya was not good with these types of things_. 'Почему я ставлю себя в этой ситуации'_ (10)

"So do you still want to fight Elizaveta?"

"No at this moment but if she does something like that again I will fight her"

The correct wording was 'kill her' but Anya was pretty sure. She should not say that to Gilbert of all people.

"You know that she's only a few years younger than me. She was such a tomboy and at first I did not know she was a girl until one day we were wrestling and I noticed she didn't have a dick" he laughed

"…Why were you even touching that part of the body…" Anya asked a little confused about that comment.

"Anyways…Roderich is my cousin and I never told him how I felt about Elizaveta…so when he asked her to date her. I was so pissed off. That's when we started to get into a lot of fights"

"…Okay…" Anya muttered as she looked at the man. He did not glance at her which meant he just needed someone to vent to. She sighed as she looked out the window waiting for Gilbert to continue his tale.

"Sometimes whenever Roderich and Elizaveta she would come over to vent to me. And I would tell her to get let it end, but of course just when she's about to move on. That asshole would steal her back from me. Then I went to college and when I was saying my goodbyes. I kissed her. Lizzie was so pissed off she refused to talk to me my first semester" he chuckled

"But of course she got engaged and since then I've been getting into fights with everyone. I started sleeping with a lot sexy babes you being one of them. But…" he trailed. Soon he placed somewhere in front of the Hudson River. Gilbert stepped out of the car and gestured to for Anya to come out. When the blonde followed the older man he had one a sad smile on his face. That caused Anya to stare at him blankly.

"So what do you think about my problem?"

"You love her"

"I do"

"But…"

"But? Come on Anya you can tell me I'm a man for Pete's sake!" Gilbert shouted

"You weren't acting like that earlier" she pointed out with a humorous tone in her voice.

"Why do you act so cute but you're nothing like that?"

"To hide honestly…but that doesn't matter. We're here to deal with your problems not mine" she said as she patted the Albino's back. She smiled at him kindly and the smile was returned.

"You can always take me as your date you know"

"If I do it's be a another Bloody Sunday" Gilbert laughed

"Only if she picks on me" Anya pointed out

"Thanks babe"

"Whatever" Anya said with a roll of her eyes

"Anyways we should really deal with your problem with Alfred"

"Talk about that and I'll cut your tongue" Anya said.

* * *

><p>Hey Anya (1)<p>

Nice to see you Vera (2)

Like everything that's out there in New York City (3)

Okay, I need a find a job, although (4)

But I told you, you do not have to work (5)

Fine then ignore me, you will at least meet interesting people? (6)

I don't know how to answer that question (7)

Guess who has the most fun job ever (8)

Sometimes I wonder if he thinks he's an older brother (9)

Why do I put myself in these situations (10)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Believe or not I finished this chapter months ago. I just didn't feel like translating anything yet. So from here no out I'm going to say there might be triggers for some people. Not every chapter and frankly you guys might just skip these notes and just read the story which is fine if you're a brave soul. But remember this is meant to be as realistic as possible so there. Thanks for reading and pleas reviews. Reviews make me happy :D**

* * *

><p>"Anya, we've tried everything…I think we should call Alfred for help"<p>

Svajone has been trying for two weeks to help tutor Anya with American government. Unfortunately it was becoming clear for the two of them that Anya simply was not getting the information. The Russian ran her hands through her hair as she looked at her brunette friend who only frowned a bit. It has been about a month since Anya spoke to Alfred and the Russian has been feeling the loss of the relationship. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek as Svajone looked at her.

"Come on now Anya, I think you're dragging this whole fight thing"

"I forgave him two weeks ago"

"Wait what? Then why haven't you spoken to him?"

"…I don't know how" Anya muttered to herself.

Friendships were still confusing to Anya. Sure she was got closer to Svajone in the last month. And she had Alfred to thank for that in some type of way. However, she never got into a fight with a friend and make up. It was always they fight and the relationship ended. It seemed nearly impossible for her to be able to say something to Alfred now without looking like a bitch. She ran her hands through her hair and Svajone looking frowned slightly.

Svajone understood that at times Anya was socially awkward and did not know how to act about things. Alfred being one of them since he was just so different she looked at her phone and quickly looked up Alfred's contact.

"Do you want me to text him?"

"You can't ask him to help me. He might still be mad" Anya said as looked a little worried which was the first time Svajone ever saw a reaction like that from the blonde.

"Come on Anya, Al isn't like that. I'm sure he'll help you. So you should be heading back to your dorm since it's almost midnight" Svajone reasoned.

"You act like you don't live across the hall from me" Anya said blankly as Svajone blushed a bit.

"But…you should go before Feliciana locked the room because of her and…" Svajone trailed.

"Ah, okay then good night друг (1)" Anya said as she walked towards her room.

When she opened her door was surprised to see Feliciana sitting in the couch with her hair in a simply braid and wearing a simple nightgown. She looked up and noticed it was Anya. She jumped out of her spotted and rushed to hug her roommate. Anya got use to the treatment but felt someone was off.

"Feliciana are you wearing a bra?"

"Of course not" she said simply

"Feliciana…normally you were a bra when you're not going to sleep"

"But I am going to sleep"

"…So Ludwig isn't coming tonight?"

"Nope he had to do…"

"Do what?"

"I forgot! But Anya could you sleep with me?"

"Why?"

"I don't like sleeping by myself…I normally have Ludwig or Lovino sleep with me" she muttered as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Anya looked at the Italian shook her head. She was not all that surprised since it was clear to her by now that Feliciana looked to have company around her at all times. The Italian shift a bit as Anya released a sigh. '_Что я могу сделать?'_ (2).

"Okay but where?"

"My bed per favore (3)"

With that Feliciana waited for Anya to use the bathroom and change into her pajamas. Then the Russian walked into the Italian's room. Anya had been inside the room a few times. But she never really studied it until right now. Feliciana's room was a bit messy which did not surprise her one bit. There were random stuff toys on the bed clothes thrown on the floor. Books left open all over the place. A bright Italian flag pinned up on the wall. And in the center of her room was her bed. It was a cream color with pillows of different colors on it. Feliciana jumped on to her bed and she tried to find a comfortable spot.

"Come on, I'm tired"

"…Alright…" Anya muttered as she climbed on to the bed.

Before Anya would say anything she felt Feliciana cuddle against the Russian. Anya tensed up against the unfamiliar touch. Feliciana only hugged tighter. Anya looked down to notice the Italian was smiling happily. All the blonde could do was take a deep breath and relax into the embrace and fall asleep.

_It was a dark cold room and Anya felt her back touch the wooden door as she looked in horror at the older man in front of her. He had a grin on his lips that was not fading as he walked towards her. She reached to get away from his reach there was no other place she could go as tears started to build in the corner of her eyes._

"_Разве вы не хотите, чтобы ваша сестра здесь работать?"(4) he asked as Anya started into the figure in front of her._

"_нет"(5) she said weakly as the grin transformed into a smirk_

"_то вы должны сделать свою часть" (6) He lend in and Anya begun to scream on top of her lungs._

"Anya! Anya!" Feliciana shouted as she shook the Russian awake. Anya looked around the room in a panic. She felt herself covered in sweat and the she noticed that the brunette was looking frighten she relaxed a bit and looked at her roommate. Still she felt her heartbeat race against her chest at the memory. Why did she has to remember now?

"Anya…did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes"

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Anya said dryly hoping that Feliciana would get the message.

"But you were-"

"Feliciana just let it go" she said with a bit of a strain in her voice that caused the Italian to lower her head a bit.

"Shouldn't we get ready for class?" Anya said suddenly hoping that would finally change topics.

"Oh yea! I have to good make an outfit. Anya you can use the bathroom before me" Feliciana explained as she jumped out of bed into her seemly never-ending walk through closet. Anya picked herself up and walked into her room shortly and walked into the bathroom. She was a bit taken back as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was no surprise that Feliciana was so worried about her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was dry. Anya quickly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair as she walked back to her room and begun to change. When she finished she knocked on Feliciana's door.

"Okay I have it all planned out. Oh and Anya did I tell you about what today is"

"No what?"

"The modeling jib I got you remember? I'll be in it too so you have to get there by at least six pm do you understand?" the Italian said as she placed her hands on her hips and studied the taller girl.

"Yes yes six pm" she repeated

"Good anyways you can go before me since my class starts late. See you at six Anya!" she sang as she entered the bathroom.

With that Anya grabbed a slice of toast and a peach as she walked out of the room to find Svajone with Feliks behind her. Then the blue eyes and violet eyes locked into each other. Both did not move as they stared at each other. '_они, наконец, заниматься сексом?' (7) _Anya thought

"Oh hey there Russian chick"

"Feliks, we talked about this her name is Anya" Svajone warned as Anya eyed the man in front of her.

"Yea the Russian chick, anyways how are things going blondie?" the polish asked as Anya only narrowed her eyes.

"Feliks, let's just go. I'll see you in class Anya"

"Yes…" Anya said slowly trying to control herself from the attack the clearly hung over man. '_Он к счастью, ее друг детства'_ (8)

The lecture finished Anya noticed her cell phone was vibrating. She looked took a quick at it and felt her body tense when she read the name of the person who texted her. Alfred had sent her one textbook. She quickly opened up her phone and read through it.

_Long time no see stranger. I got a text from Svajone saying you are having trouble with gov. If you had problems you could have told me this sooner. So, I'm going to be in front of the library. See you soon_

Anya sighed as she walked towards the library. She looked up and noticed Alfred was wearing a white collared shirt with a pair of jeans and converse sneakers. She walked over and he had a frown on his face. She walked over trying to prove she was not nervous. The American eyed her as walked towards him.

"Hello" she said

"Hey, so let's find a place to crack open these books" Alfred said with a grin on his lips. Anya studied it for a moment. She could not pin-point exactly what was different about the grin. However, she did not want to push it and simply followed after him. When the two finally found a spot Alfred asked just what chapter were they up to in class and she explain it was chapter 3.

"What's it? Wow your professor is trying to go easy on you guys" he laughed

"It doesn't seem that way" Anya muttered as Alfred quickly returned to the task at hand.

As the two talked and reviewed the material Anya could help as though Alfred was trying to control himself. She looked around and hoped something could make this tension before she went crazy. 19 minutes of this tension and Anya was simply staring at the page in front of her. She was just blankly staring at it. She knew that on the right side top corner there was a slight rip something she was not surprised about since it was a rental textbook. She noticed the way Alfred would chew on the end of his pen or pencil he when was getting slight annoyed. A common reaction to stress she learned.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" Alfred said suddenly which Anya to just stop analyzing the possible stain that was in the middle left of the beginning of chapter 4. She looked up and noticed that Alfred was staring at her.

"Because…I'm not a child" she said firmly.

"You really think I was treating you like a kid?"

"That is something Vera would and still does even when she's not in America" Anya said with a raised eyebrow.

Then something snapped inside Alfred's eyes. Anya stared at the man who was clenching his jaw and then he looked like he wanted to say something.

"If you have something to say just say it…" Anya said waiting for the American to finally snap at her.

"Here you are throwing a damn hissy fit as if I'm goanna put you on over my knees and spank your ass. I'm only looking out for you because you're my friend and you're a foreign do you know you're an easy target to assholes? I'm only looking out for you Anya" Alfred said as Anya stared at him blankly.

The American held the girl's glaze as she felt an unknown emotion. She simply stared at Alfred unsure what to say. It was true she was in a very different country. She still did not understand the MTA all too well. Svajone would still have to explain to her a few culture differences. She did notice that people would look at her strangely as if they just knew she was not American.

"I thank you for trying help. But don't baby me. My grandmother and Vera did not. I've been taking care of myself and siblings for years"

"All I'm doing is helping" Alfred said

Anya simply returned to her textbook and the subject switched to American government. After that talk the tense was nearly all gone and Alfred would joke a bit about unknown facts that Anya never read of. _'Конечно, он будет знать, что он является основным политологии'_ (9). Soon Anya was being to full understand the current subject and was being pop quizzed by Alfred who was praising her with each question she answered correctly. Then suddenly Anya's phone begun to ring franticly, she reached for it and noticed the screen said Feliciana.

"Hello?"

"Anya! Remember you have a modeling session today!"

"срања" (10) I forgot I got caught up with my studies"

"Anya just get down here fast! I'll text you the address" Feliciana said as she hanged up the phone.

Anya quickly begun picked up her things as she stuffed her books into her bag. Alfred looked at her confused for a bit unsure what's was going on.

"I'm sorry Alfred I have to go, I have a photo shoot today"

"Wait, since when did you model?"

"Since I needed money, anyways thanks for the help. I think I might have to call you for a studying session"

"What time is the jib?"

"It's at 6:00"

"Anya it's 5:45, how do you plan to get there?"

"I'm going to take the train"

"You'll never make it if you wait for the train. I'll drive you"

"You don't have to"

"Come on Anya, I want to" Alfred said with a serious look on his face that caused the Russian to just looked at the man. She silently agreed and followed him to his car. Before Alfred started his car his cellphone begun to ring, he quickly picked it up and smiled a bit at the voice at the other end of the line.

"Yea, I'm with Anya. I'm going to drop her off at her modeling thing" he said to who Anya guess was Arthur.

"It'll be quick. I'll see you later babe" Alfred said with a smile on his face.

"You know you love it when I call you that" Alfred laughed as he hanged up the phone.

Alfred laughed a bit as he turned his attention to the blonde sitting next to him. Anya looked blankly at him waiting for Alfred to say something. Then she realized he was waiting for her to tell him the address of the photo shot. After she told the American he nodded his head as if he was calculating the fastest root. Then he turned on the car ad quickly turned on the radio. A song very unfamiliar to Anya begun to play as the two drove.

"You know something funny" Alfred said suddenly

"No"

"I think Arthur is jelly of you" he said never taking his eyes off the rood.

"…Why would he?"

"He says I look forward to seeing you too much" Alfred said as the song begun to reach its climax.

"Well it sounds like he is worried" Anya said in an uncaring tone.

"Yea, Artie is always worried about something" Alfred laughed as Anya eyed him for a moment.

"But does he have the right to be worried?"

"I guess since he's my boyfriend and all"

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Do you think you'll do anything to betray his trust?" Anya said as she looked at the American.

Alfred acted as if he did not hear Anya. Or maybe he did not since he did not seem to be faded from the question. Soon the pair was in front of a building and the Russian quickly spotted Feliciana standing in front of the building. She noticed the two and quickly waved and Anya flashed a small smile as Alfred was boosting about finding a parking spot in front of the building.

"That was quick! Anya we have to go and get your hair and make-up done" Feliciana said as she pushed the girl towards the building.

"Thanks Alfred for driving me" Anya said as Feliciana began pushier

"What are you talking about? I'm going to hang out with you guys for a while. I have to see what the huge fuss is about" Alfred said as he followed the girls to the building. They soon climbed up the stairs. Anya was nervous when she noticed a large room full of people and flashing lights. She looked around and noticed a few people rushing towards her. She looked at both Feliciana and Alfred who were smiling.

"Wow Feliciana you really weren't joking this girl is beautiful"

"Of course! I would never lie about that ve~" Feliciana said proudly as Anya looked at the woman blankly.

"Oh, hell my name is Sally and I'm going to your make-up artist for the day" she said with a smile on her face.

Anya simply nodded as she followed the woman to set up. Sally was an average sized woman. She had a slim and had a pear shape body. It was easy to tell she worked out and her coffee-colored skin seemed soft. And the curls framing her face gave her an interesting look. Anya was always slightly jealous of women with curly hair however, as Vera pointed out pin straight hair seemed more like Anya's style rather than curls. Soon Sally pulled away and both Alfred and Feliciana fanned around the Russian and wowed as they looked at the blonde. Sally handed her a mirror and Anya blinked a few times in confusion. _'Я никогда не думал, что я похож на модели ..'_ (10)

"Now Feliciana is going to take you the dressing room, good luck" Sally winked as Anya blushed slightly.

Soon Feliciana dragged the Russian to the dressing room and Anya's eyes widen in shook. She never seen some many clothes in her whole life. They were all organized in color and ever in shade. She looked at Feliciana was who was busy thinking of an outfit to put on her friend. Anya only stood there in shock and Feliciana smiled and handed her the desired outfit.

"Okay so change into these and as soon as you're doe come out okay"

With that Anya looked at the outfit and quickly changed it into. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost did not know who she was looking at. She was wearing a white dress with a pearl necklace, pearl stubs, and diamond bracelet. She noticed her lips were red and her hair was pinned up. '_Что это классический фотосессию?' _(11). She stepped out and then heard the gasp escaping everyone's mouths as she surround around her.

"My goodness Anya you look so pretty" Sally said with an odd twinkle in her eyes.

"Sally please don't hit on her" Feliciana said as she fussed over Anya who was staring to get confused

"Besides…she's the only one who I would have a threesome with Ludwig" Feliciana said in such a calm voice that Anya nearly panicked.

"Honestly you too need to calm down" the photographer said as he pulled Anya away.

Soon Anya began posing for the photos. After a few countless photos later the photographer paused and looked at Alfred who was just standing there and smile a bit. Honestly Anya did not notice the American as she was trying to focus and take the best pictures to get the money promised to her.

"You kid, have Feliciana put you in a suit. I want you to take some pictures with Anya here" he said as Anya looked surprised by this. Alfred only nodded as Feliciana took them to the other side of the room.

"Sir, we did you suddenly ask Alfred to take pictures?"

"Why? Because he looks like the typical American guy, and I want the see what happens with when someone else is in a photo with you. Because by yourself you're a natural, I just want you make sure you can let the other one shine like you do" he explained.

Then Alfred walked out with Feliciana trailing after him. Sally smirked a bit and Anya just stared at American. He had one a black suit with his hair brushed back with gel of some kind and a bow tie. He looked at Anya who walked towards him for a minute.

"So how do I?"

"Handsome" Anya said in a whisper that caused Alfred to look down at her

"And you look beautiful" Alfred said with a smile that caused Anya who turned and walked away towards the photographer. The photographer then begun to continue the shoot. And Anya was stared to have these unknown emotions. The photographer explained he wanted the two to look like a romantic couple. He had Anya pretend to fix Alfred's tie. Had him kiss her hand and glance into her eyes and Anya was staring to get more and more nervous. However, Sally, Feliciana, and the photograph were wowed by the two. The last shoot was Anya looking into Alfred's eyes and it ended.

"Okay so we're done. Thanks for the hard work you guys. This was a great shoot. Hopefully the client is pleased and I'll send your checks in the mail. And I'll be sure to call you guys for any jibs. Thanks Feliciana for telling me about Anya…she sure would be a great model" the photographer said with a smile that Feliciana to grin.

"You're very welcome Phillip" the Italian said with a smile as they exited both Alfred and Anya changed back to their normal clothes. Anya was silence the four of them rode down the elevator. Sally was chatting with Feliciana. And Anya and Alfred were silent. Anya felt her cheeks redden and she quickly dismissed them as soon as the elevator doors opened. Sally parted ways and wished Anya and Alfred good luck.

"So I have to go, Artie is going to be pissed off" he laughed as he walked to his car.

"Thank Al for driving Anya and being part of the shot" Feliciana said as Anya stared blankly at the American who smiled and waved at her.

"Is someone picking you guys up?" he questioned

"Yup, Ludwig he'll be here in a little while so don't worry about us ve~" Feliciana said as Alfred nodded and walked to his car and drove off.

Within five minutes Ludwig was in front. Feliciana quickly entered the car and placed kissed her boyfriend who smiled and blushed after they parted. Anya was smiling a bit since she now grew use to the two of them. Ludwig then pulled away and started driving down the busy streets.

"How was the photo shot?"

"Perfect! Era come una radiosa glamour vecchia star di Hollywood. (12) Even Alfred was in the photo shot"

"Oh really?" Ludwig said a bit surprised

"I know, I've asked him a bunch of times and he always told me no. Today was just my lucky day" Feliciana said with a smile. However, Anya noticed that Ludwig's jaw was slightly tightened. She was a bit confused. Anya would guess Feliciana knew Alfred for a few years and yet he would always reject her offer to model. So what made today different? Maybe Ludwig knew and was not going to say a word about this. With that playing through Anya's mind for a bit. She then noticed that Feliciana was trying to talk to her.

"I'm sorry…what were you saying?"

"I was saying…next weekend is Elizaveta and Roderich's engagement party. Do you have a dress?"

"You know I don't" Anya said blank as Anya's eyes shinned a bit.

"Okay so we're going to go shopping in a group okay!" Feliciana

"Fine with me" Anya said. She knew better than to go against Feliciana when it came to fashion so she just accepted her fate.

Friend

What can I do?

Please

Do not you want your sister to work here

No

Then you must do your part

They finally have sex

He fortunately her childhood friend

Of course, he will know that he is a political science major

Shit

What is a classic photoshoot

It was like a radiant glamorous old Hollywood star


End file.
